Rivalku, Kekasihku
by amaryl8
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke selalu bersaing dalam segala bidang tapi tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih di dunia maya... CHAPTER 5! Mind to RnR? WB and Hiatus for a long time, gomen minna..-.-
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rivalku, Kekasihku**** © AmarilisBlossom**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku.

**Rated: **T

**Contain(s): Humor/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**YM MODE ON!**

_**Cherry_Blossom: Hai :D**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Boleh ganggu bentar?**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Chat gitu ama aku!**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Hn, hn, hn mulu gak punya kosakata lain apa?**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Haduhhh capee deh chat sama kamu!**_

_**Prince_ice: Yaudah gak usah chat sama aku aja! :P**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Wahhh akhirnya kamu ngomong kata selain hn! Pake emotion lagi..**_

_**Prince_ice: Emangnya kenapa gak boleh?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Gapapa seneng aja Prince!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom:**__**Boleh manggil gitu?**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn, boleh aja kok Cherry..**_

_**Prince_ice: Btw, aku boleh manggil gitu?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Gapapa kok aku malah seneng dipanggil gitu!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kamu baru ya di sini?**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn, baru aja 5 menit yang lalu.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Hahaha #ketawa garing**_

_**Cherry_blossom: Ngelucu? Maksudnya kamu pendatang baru di sini?**_

_**Prince_ice: Siapa yang ngelucu?**_

_**Prince_ice: Emang bener kok aku baru aja bikin account-nya 5 menit yang lalu.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Oh.**_

_**Prince_ice: Tumben cuman 1 kata..**_

_**Prince_ice: Biasanya berjuta-juta.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kenapa emangnya?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kangen ya pengen denger suara aku yang merdu!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Aku juga bisa pelit kata kayak kamu tau!**_

_**Prince_ice: Wuihh dibilang gitu jawabnya langsung sepanjang rel kereta!**_

_**Prince_ice: PDUT!**_

_**Prince_ice: Cherry baka! ini kan lagi chat mana bisa aku denger suara kamu!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Eh iya ya hehehe..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: PDUT? Apaan tuh?**_

_**Prince_ice: Percaya diri uyuhan teu era.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Uyuhan? Teu? Era?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Bahasa negara mana tuh?**_

_**Prince_ice: Haduuhh kamu tuh orang Indonesia bukan sih?**_

_**Prince_ice: Itu 'kan bahasa sunda!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Yee aku 'kan orang Jepang bukan orang Indonesia..(?)**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kamu orang Indonesia? Kok bisa bahasa Jepang?(?)**_

_**Prince_ice: Bukanlah aku juga orang Jepang.**_

_**Prince_ice: Cuma dulu nenek moyangku itu penguasa Jepang yg ngejajah Indonesia.**_

_**Prince_ice: Jadi aku tau deh dikit2..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Wahh!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kamu darah biru dong!**_

_**Prince_ice: Dimana-mana darah tuh merah kali, Neng!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Haduh kamu telmi juga ya..-.-**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Maksudnya itu kamu keturunan bangsawan dong..**_

_**Prince_ice: Iya dong #bangga**_

_**Prince_ice: Namanya juga Prince!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kamu narsis juga ya..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kirain aku kamu orangnya dingin kayak es..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Secara Username kamu 'Prince Ice'**_

_**Prince_ice: Nama gak selamanya mencerminkan karakter, 'kan?**_

_**Prince_ice: Tapi, aku juga gak tau biasanya aku susah akrab sama orang.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Wahh bagus dong aku bisa ngerubah sifat kamu..**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Eh, udah malem aku off dulu ya..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Sampai ketemu lagi Prince!**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn, tidur sana..**_

_**Prince_ice: Gak baik anak cewek tidur malam-malam!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Good Night! Have a nice dream!^_^**_

_**Prince_ice: Good night, jangan sampai mimpiin aku ya!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Yey Pede banget!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Siapa juga yang mau mimpiin kamu!**_

_**Prince_ice: Makanya aku ingetin, takutnya kamu malah mimpiin aku..**_

_**Prince_ice: Udah sana tidur..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Iyaiya komandan..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Bye..**_

_**Prince_ice: Bye..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom is**__**now offline**_

_**Prince_ice is**__**now offline**_

_**YM MODE OFF!**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**Sakura's POV.**

Hahh entah kenapa hatiku seneng banget chat ama Prince padahal baru sekali ini chat ama dia...

Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada chat-an pertama y(?),

Haaaaaahhhh SENEENGGGGG!

Update Status Ahhhh...

_**Facebook Home**_

_**You have 114 friend request**_

_**You have 96 new message**_

_**You have 21 notification**_

_**What's on your mind?**_

_**Haruno Sakura**__: HUAAA SENENG BANGET NGOBROL AMA DIA!_

_Padahal baru kenal tapi kok bisa ya?_

_a second ago-comment-2 people like this._

Kulihat berbagai macam stat yang terpampang di home-ku sampai mataku melihat pada sebuah stat yang berada di atasku dan isinya yang hampir sama dengan statku.

"Grrrr, Chicken! Sasuke-BAKA!" gumam Sakura geram.

**END Of Sakura's POV**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hn?

Kenapa aku jadi kayak gini..

Padahal biasanya aku gak mudah akrab ama orang tapi sama Cherry?

Entah kenapa aku nyaman banget chat ama dia...

Apa ini namanya 'CINTA'

Nonononono, seorang Uchiha gak mungkin semudah itu jatuh cinta!

Apalagi baru aja kenal terus gak pernah ketemu lagi..

Tapi kenapa-?

Pusing ARRRRGHHH!

Mending Update stat aja!

_**Facebook Home**_

_**You have 101 friend request**_

_**You have 88 new message**_

_**You have 16 notification**_

_**What's on your mind?**_

_**UchihaSasuke**__Hn... ?_

_padahal baru aja kenal tapi kok seneng banget ngobrol ama dia..?_

_a minutes ago-24 Comment-12 people__like__this_

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

**O-O-O-O-O**

**NORMAL POV**

_**UchihaSasuke**__Hn... ?_

_padahal baru aja kenal tapi kok seneng banget ngobrol ama dia..?_

_a minutes ago-24 Comment-12 people__like__this_

_24 Comment_

_**View All**_

_**Karin cewek_sexy at 10.30 pm.**_

_Makasih, Sasuke-kun.. aku juga seneng ngobrol ama kamu!_

_**Naruto_ramenlovers at 10.31 pm.**_

_Wah siapa tuh, Teme?_

_**Haruno Sakura at 10.32 pm.**_

_Heh plagiat kok statnya sama sih?_

_**Uchiha Sasuke at 10.33 pm.**_

_Karin: Hn_

_Dobe: Hn, bukan urusan lo._

_Forehead: Meneketehe, Forehead... Lo aja kali yg ngikutin gue.._

_**Haruno Sakura at 10.34 pm**_

_Huh enak aja ya lo, Chicken! Jelas-jelas gue duluan yang bikin stat!_

_**Karin cewek_sexy at 10.35 pm.**_

_Artinya iya __'__kan, Sasuke-kun?_

_**Naruto_ramenlovers at 10.36 pm.**_

_Teme: Ya pelit amat sih, Teme!_

_Karin: P__e__de banget lo mata empat!_

_**Uchiha Sasuke at 10.37 pm.**_

_Forehead: __T__api gue itu gak ngikutin lo forehead dan lo bisa baca gak? __N__ama gue itu SASUKE bukannya chicken...!_

_Karin: Hn, itu artinya bukan._

_Dobe: Hn, biarin :P_

_**Haruno Sakura at 10.38 pm.**_

_Lo ngaca dong! Sendirinya gak bisa baca nama gue.._

_Nih gue ejain buat lo.._

_Es-a-SA_

_Ka-u-KU_

_Er-a-RA_

_S-A-K-U-R-A_

_Noh biar jelas bin jentre.._

_Itu nama gue yang bener bukannya Forehead!_

_**Naruto_ramenlovers at 10.39 pm.**_

_Teme: Waahh __#__keprok__keprok_

_Tumben lo pake emotion.._

_Oh iya ! kok cuma ke Sakura-chan doang ya lo gak ngomong pake unsur kata Hn?_

_Jangan__-jangan..._

_Karin: __H__ahaha kasian deh lo!_

_Sakura-chan: Sakura-chan kamu jadi nyalonin buat pemilihan Ket__ua __Os__is__?_

_**Karin cewek_sexy at 10.40 pm.**_

_Naruto: __B__iarin aja kucing :P_

_Sasuke: __K__ecewa aku..-_-_

_**Uchiha Sasuke at 10.41 pm.**_

_Forehead: __G__ue tuh bisa baca! __C__oba lo yang ngaca terus liat tuh jidat lo yang seluas lapangan bola itu!_

_Dobe:Hn! jangan-jangan apa Dobe?__ #__deathglare_

_Karin: Hn, __bodo._

_**Haruno Sakura at 10.42 pm.**_

_Naruto: jadilah__,__ Nar! Kamu dukung aku y__a__ nanti! Jangan dukung si __C__hicken itu..!_

_Chicken : Gue udah ngaca tapi yang gue liat itu wajah cantik nan ayu!_

_Kayaknya lo harus pake kacamata!_

_**Karin cewek_sexy at 10.43 pm.**_

_Hiks__-hiks__#__nangis_

_Oh iya Sasuke-kun kamu juga nyalonin Ket__ua __Os__is__ y__a__?_

_Tenang aja aku bakalan setia ngedukung kamu kok!_

_**Naruto_ramenlovers at 10.44 pm.**_

_Sakura-chan: tenang aja aku bakalan dukung kamu kok__,__ Sakura-chan!^_^_

_Teme: Jangan__-jangan__ lo ada apa__-apa__s__ama Saku-chan!_

_Karin: Cari perhatian __T__eme mulu l__o!__B__iar gimana juga __T__eme gak bakal ngelirik lo!_

_**Uchiha Sasuke at 10.45 pm.**_

_Forehead: KEPEDEAN ANDA!_

_Lo nyalonin juga buat pemilihan Ket__ua __Os__is__?_

_Liat aja pasti gue yang menang!_

_Dobe: Gue itu gak ada apa__-apa__s__ama si __F__orehead.._

_Jangan ngegosip deh lo!_

_**Haruno Sakura at 10.46 pm.**_

_Chicken: __Y__ey emang kenyataan kal__i__.. __I__ya kan__,__ Naru?_

_Heh?_

_Lo tuh yang kepedean!_

_Pasti gue yang bakal menang!_

_Secara gue lebih pinter bin populer dari lo!_

_Naruto: Arigatou__,__ Naru!_

_**Uchiha Sasuke at 10.47 pm.**_

_Forehead: huekkk__ #__muntah_

_Gue itu lebih pinter bin populer dibanding lo!_

_**Naruto_ramenlovers at 10.48 pm.**_

_Sakura-chan: masama.._

_Kamu emang cantik, pinter, populer lagi.._

_Pasti si __T__eme kalah deh!_

_Tenang aja!_

_Ganbatte!_

_Teme: __G__ue gak ngegosip tuh emang gue Ino apa?_

_**Haruno Sakura at 10.50 pm.**_

_Naruto: __M__akasih banget__,__ Naru! You are my best friends!__ #__pelukNaru_

_Chicken: __U__dah ah males gue debat ama orang kayak lo.._

_Liat aja nanti gimana!_

_Gue pasti MENANG!_

_**Naruto ramen_lovers**__at 10.52 pm._

_Sakura-chan: Masama__,__ Saku-chan__! #__pelukbalikSaku_

_**Uchiha Sasuke at 10.51 pm.**_

_Dobe & Forehead: __N__gapain lo pada pelukan di__sini__?__S__ana pergi!_

_Forehead: :P_

_PD BANGET LOEE!_

_Gimana kalo kita taruhan aja siapa yang kalah__ harus __jadi __a__sisten y__an__g menang selama 3 bulan! mau g__a__k?_

_**Naruto ramen_lovers at 10.53 pm.**_

_Teme: __K__enapa__, Te__me?_

_Gak usah jealous gitu!_

_Sakura-chan: Terima aja tuh tantangan si TEME kan lumayan dapet asisten gratis selama 3 __b__ulan__,__ Saku-chan!_

_**Haruno Sakura at 10.53 pm.**_

_Chicken: OKE SIAPA TAKUT!_

_SIAP__-SIAP__ AJA LO! 2 MINGGU LAGI LO JADI ASISTEN GUE.._

_HAHAHAHA XD.._

_Naruto: Makasih berjuta__-juta__ kali__,__ Naru! Nanti kal__au__ aku menang__,__ aku traktir Ramen sepuasnya deh!_

_**Uchiha Sasuke at 10.54 pm.**_

_Dobe: Hn? Jealous?_

_Gak mungkin!_

_Forehead: GUE YANG HARUSNYA NGOMONG GITU KE LO!_

_SIAP__-SIAP __AJA BENTAR LAGI LO BAKALAN JADI ASISTEN GUE...__#__smirk_

_**Naruto ramen_lovers at 10.55 pm.**_

_Teme: Yaudah terserah lo!_

_Sakura-chan: ASYYIKKK BERARTI BOLEH MAKAN RAMEN SEPUASNYA!_

_100 MANGKOK BOLEH G__A__K?_

_**Haruno Sakura at 10.56**__**pm.**_

_Naruto: Boleh kok__^_^_

_Chicken:__OKE KITA LIHAT AJA NANTI!_

**TBC**

* * *

EDITED VERSION.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Mohon apresiasinya melalui review..XD

Best Regards,

AmarilisBlossom.


	2. Chapter 2: Jadian?

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rivalku, Kekasihku**** © AmarilisBlossom**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku.

**Rated: **T

**Contain(s): Humor/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Jadian?**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Kukendarai sepeda motor matic merah mudaku, sesekali kulirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Jalanan masih sangat lengang. Sepanjang perjalanan kutancap gas hingga spedometer di motorku menunjukkan angka 100 km/jam. Tiba-tiba saja kulihat di spion motor, sebuah motor gede berwarna hitam pekat tanpa aksen sedikit pun sedang melaju dengan amat cepat dan dengan mudahnya ia melewati motorku yang tengah kukebut ini. Pengendara motor itu berpakaian seragam sekolah khas Konoha Internasional High School sepertiku, hanya saja ia menggunakan celana panjang sedangkan aku menggunakan rok. Kepalanya ditutupi helm berwarna senada dengan motornya, namun tetap saja aku tahu siapa dia.

"CHICKEN!" gumamku kesal sambil mempercepat kecepatan motorku.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hahaha, kau kalah lagi, Forehead," ujar Sasuke bangga setelah melewati motor Sakura.

Lalu tibalah ia di perempatan jalan.

"Cih, kuso! lampu merah lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil mengerem motornya.

Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak melihat sosok gadis berambut _pink_ bermotor dan berhelm sewarna dengan rambutnya di belakangnya.

"Hahaha, kau memang tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Forehead," ujar Sasuke agak kencang.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui ternyata motor Sakura sudah berada tepat di samping motornya.

"Kata siapa, Chicken?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Hn, tentu saja kataku," ucap Sasuke dan dengan cepat ia memacu motornya meninggalkan motor Sakura.

"Whatttt? Lihat saja nanti CHICKEN!" umpat Sakura kesal dan langsung memacu motornya sekencang—tidak bahkan kebih kencang dari tadi sampai-sampai tidak kasat mata.

Sakura terus memacu motornya cepat hingga sejajar dengan motor Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahuinya lantas menarik gas motornya dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura tidak mau kalah, ia terus mempercepat laju motornya supaya dapat melewati motor Sasuke. Mereka berdua bergantian memimpin tanpa memperdulikan suara dari belakangnya.

"HOI KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI!"

"ATAS NAMA DEWA JASHIN YANG AGUNG, POLISI KONOHA MEMERINTAHKAN KALIAN UNTUK BERHENTI!"

Begitulah kira-kira teriakan di belakang mereka, gimana gak dikejar Hidan yang disini author bayar jadi polisi? Orang mereka berdua nerobos lampu merah kok. Hidan—sang polisi—akhirnya capek sendiri dan memutuskan berhenti untuk mengejar SasuSaku

"LIHAT SAJA NANTI DEWA JASHIN AKAN MEMBALAS PERBUATAN KALIAN!"

o o o o o

Sesampainya di sekolah.

'CKIIIITTTTT' suara ngerem..

'DRANG' suara nabrak tong sampah...

'JEDUT' suara nabrak pohon...(?)

Ya begitulah kira-kira adegan sampainya SasuSaku di sekolah, Sakura nabrak tong sampah sementara Sasuke nabrak pohon.

"CHICKEN! GARA-GARA LO GUE HAMPIR AJA MATI TAU!" ujar Sakura kesal setelah turun dari motornya.

"Hn? Kok gue? itu sih salah lo juga! Ngapain lo ngejar motor gue? Makanya kalo mau ngelakuin sesuatu pikirin dulu tuh! Padahal jidat lo lebar, tapi kayaknya otak lo gedenya gak sampe seperseratus kali luas jidat lo itu deh!" ujar Sasuke datar sambil berdecak dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"GRRRRRRRRR, CHICKEN-BAKA!" umpat Sakura geram sambil meninju batang pohon yang tadi Sasuke tabrak dan terlihatlah bekas yang cukup dalam di pohon itu*kalo Sakura pake Shannaro tu pohon udah terbang kalee sayangnya kan ini fict AU*.

Sakura berjalan sedikit cepat untuk mendahului Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Dan berhasil! Sakura pun berjalan di depan Sasuke tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-_kun_! Makin keren aja!"

Begitulah sorak sorai para _fangirls_ Sasuke mulai dari anak kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 yang terdengar membosankan oleh Sakura. Sementara Sasuke? Tetap stay cooollll aja... secara imagenya udah kayak gitu!

"Sakuraaaa-chaaaannnnn, makin cantik ajaa!"

Nah kalo itu sorak sorai iseng para fansboy Sakura yang terdiri dari anak kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 juga. Sakura? Reaksinya? Cuma tersenyum manis sepanjang jalan yang membuat semua anak cowok klepak-klepek kaya ikan kekurangan air kalau ngeliatnya(?).

Duo SasuSaku ini berjalan ke arah loker masing-masing untuk mengambil buku pelajaran, tentu saja gak barengan jalannya! Gengsi dong!. Sakura di depan sementara Sasuke 2 meter di belakangnya. Mereka berdua sampai berbarengan di depan loker masing-masing.

'CEKLEK,' bunyi kunci loker yang terbuka.

'PLUNG,' suara benda yang jatuh.

Dan ternyata itu adalah berbagai macam benda yang jatuh dari loker SasuSaku. Mulai dari surat, coklat, dan bunga. Tumpukan barang itu menimbun badan Sakura yang imut-imut sampai 2 meter, sedangkan Sasuke karena dia cowok jadi dia lebih sigap dan bisa menghindar dari longsoran benda-benda dari lokernya itu. Mungkin kalau longsoran Sasuke tingginya hampir 3 meter. Maklumlah populasi cewek 'kan lebih banyak, otomatis jumlah _fangirls_ Sasuke lebih banyak dari jumlah _fanboys_ Sakura.

"Hahaha, rasain lo, Forehead," ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa setelah melihat Sakura yang tengah tertimbun longsoran barang-barang itu.

"Uh," gumam Sakura.

"Kayaknya punya gue lebih banyak dibanding punya lo ya?" tanya Sasuke bangga.

"Awas lo ya!" ucap Sakura geram sambil bangkit dari longsoran-longsoran itu.

Sasuke lalu berjalan ke kelas dan meninggalkan longsoran bunga, surat, dan coklat itu di depan lokernya.

Sakura juga sama, ia bangkit dari penderitaannya dan berjalan santai menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas mereka berdua langsung duduk di depan satu meja panjang dan terdapat dua bangku, satu buat Sasu, satu buat Saku. Kok mereka duduk sebelahan sih? Katanya mereka musuhan? Gimana ceritanya coba? Terus kenapa mereka juga bisa jadi rival abadi?

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

"Baiklah, anak-anak kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru," ujar Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Murid baru? Cowok atau cewek, _S__ensei_?" tanya Karin genit.

"Hmmm, kali ini siap-siap buat para murid cewek jaga matanya, biar gak pada copot," ujar Kakashi lagi.

Para murid di kelas XI IPA 4 langsung penasaran setelah mendengar perkataan Kakashi-sensei tadi.

"Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap Kakashi lagi.

Dan seorang cowok yang gantengnya SUPERRRRR DUPEEERRRR GANTEEENGGGG BANGEETTTTTT masuk ke dalam kelas yang mengakibatkan teriakan seluruh murid cewek di kelas itu.

"KYAAAAA! KEREEEENNNNNN!"

Begitulah teriakan histeris para murid cewek itu.

"Hn, Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke," ucap cowok super duper ganteng itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakkan histeris anak-anak perempuan.

"Baiklah Sasuke, sekarang kau duduk di-" ucap Kakashi bingung setelah melihat semua tatapan _puppy eyes_ anak cewek di kelas itu. Anak cowok? Stay cool aja….

"Nah, kaududuk di samping Sakura saja, Ino tolong pindah! Karena Sasuke murid baru, mungkin ia belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan pelajaran, karena itu sebagai juara umum kau harus membantunya beradaptasi," jelas Kakashi panjang bin lebar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil mendengarnya dan diikuti dengan Ino yang meninggalkan bangku sebelah Sakura serta diiringi pula tatapan kecewa seluruh murid cewek di kelas itu. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Hai, Namaku Haruno Sakura salam kenal!" ujar Sakura ramah sambil tersenyum amat manis.

Gimana juga Sakura kan cewek masa ia bisa menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene-nya KYAAAA KUEEEEREEEENNN... tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena...

"Hn, aku Sasuke," ujar Sasuke dingin tanpa memandang Sakura sedikitpun.

'Gilaa baru kali ini ada cowok yang gak meleleh ngeliat senyuman gue,' batin Sakura.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang keluarkan buku fisika kalian," ujar Kakashi.

"Siapakah orang yang namanya dijadikan satuan usaha?" tanya Kakashi.

Serentak SasuSaku langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, kau, Uchiha, karena kau murid baru coba kau jawab pertanyaan ini," ucap Kakashi.

"James Prescott Joule," ujar Sasuke datar.

'Cih, hebat juga anak ini,' batin Sakura yang merasa terkalahkan.

Maklumlah Sakura itu kan juara umum sesekolah. Shikamaru? Ada tapi dia kelas tiga jadi beda tingkatan ama SasuSaku...

"Bagus, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apakah yang dikemukakan oleh James Prescott Joule tentang energi?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi SasuSaku mengangkat tangannya bersamaan, namun kali ini cepetan Sasu.

"Energi tidak dapat dimusnahkan, melainkan berpindah pada bentuk lainnya," ujar Sasuke lagi.

'CIH... BERANINYA ANAK INI! KAYAKNYA DIA DOANG DEH YANG BISA MENYAMAI KEPINTARANKU—EH RALAT BUKAN MENYAMAI TAPI HAMPIR- YA HAMPIR MENYAMAI,' batin Sakura berteriak.

Yap, sejak saat itu SasuSaku selalu bersaing dalam berbagai macam hal mulai dari poupularitas, jabatan Ketua osis, pelajaran, dan lain2. Sakura pun mulai merasa kesal pada Sasuke karena merasa kepintaran dan kepopulerannya sudah ada yang menandingi. Sasuke? Dia juga gak mau kalah dari Sakura. Alhasil jadilah mereka rival abadi...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sedari tadi belum ada guru yang masuk ke kelas SasuSaku, katanya sih lagi pada repot ngurusin program ISO supaya sekolahnya bisa naek tingkatan.

"Hn, bosen," ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu membuka laptop hitamnya dan langsung mencari sinyal WIFi.

"Cih, sinyalnya low banget," gumam Sasuke.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Kubawa laptop hitamku dan berjalan ke arah atap sekolah. Yap tempat dimana hotspot dipasang jadinya pasti sinyalnya full !

Sesampainya disana aku duduk di satu-satunya bangku panjang yang terdapat disana dan langsung kubuka YM ku...kulihat di daftar orang yang online dan 'BINGGO' Cherry lage Online! Langsung aja aku ajak dia chat!

**END OF SASUKE POV**

**O-O-O**

**SAKURA'S POV**

HUAAAWWWHHH nih sekolah udah bayar mahal-mahal tapi sinyal wifinya selalu aja low.

Tapi untung juga masih bisa connect mah udahlah biarin lemot juga!

Langsung kubuka YM ku dan kulihat daftar online. Sedikit kecewa juga 'Prince' gak lage OL tak lama sebuah message muncul.

_**Prince_ice: Hai:D**_

Huwaaahh Prince ngajakin aku chat! Wow! Asyik!

Langsung aja aku ketik balasannya...

Baru aja mau aku kirim balesannya eh...

'Wireless Network is not connected'

Begitulah tulisan yang muncul di samping kanan layar laptop pink mungilku.

"Haduuhhh, mana Prince ngajakin chat lagi," gumamku kesal.

"Aha! Ke atap sekolah aja di sana 'kan koneksinya lancar banget!" ujarku.

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan kelas sambil menenteng laptop pink kecilku menuju ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya di sana aku melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam gaya emo.

**END OF SAKURA'S POV**

**o-o-o**

**NORMAL POV**

"CHICKEN!" teriak Sakura.

Sontak Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ke arah Sakura.

"FOREHEAD? NGAPAIN LO DISINI?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Gue mau nyari sinyal WiFi, lo ngapain disini?" tanya Sakura tak kalah heran.

"Bukan urusan lo! Mending lo pergi aja deh! Gue lagi mau sendiri!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"HEH? Apa hak lo ngusir-ngusir gue? Gue juga mau disini! Kalo lo mau sendirian, mending lo pergi aja!" ucap Sakura sambil duduk di samping Sasuke tapi dengan arah membelakangi, diletakkan laptop pinknya di pangkuannya...maklum kan bangkunya cuma satu...

"Cih, terserah," ucap Sasuke cuek sambil kembali menatap laptopnya.

'Aduhhhh, kalo bukan gara-gara Prince ngajakin chat, gue gak bakalan mau disini berduaan ama si CHICKEN-BAKA ini,' batin Sakura.

'Shit! Kalo bukan gara-gara nungguin balesan Cherry, gue gak bakalan mau disini and berdua doang ama si FOREHEAD,' batin Sasuke.

_**YM MODE ON**_

_**Prince_ice: Hai:D**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**K**__**ok gak dibales?**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**L**__**agi sibuk?**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**M**__**aaf kalo ganggu..-_-**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Hai...^_^**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Eh, gomen baru dibales Prince..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Gak ganggu kok..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: **__**T**__**adi aku nyari2 sinyal WiFi dulu jadi lama balesnya..**_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat jawaban Cherry atau yang author dan readers tau sebagai Sakura. Kembali ia melihat layar laptopnya dan dengan cepat mengetikkan sesuatu.

_**Prince_ice: Oh**_

Sakura yang melihat jawaban dari Prince atau yang lagi-lagi author dan readers ketahui sebagai Sasuke, langsung mengetik cepat.

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kenapa?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: **__**M**__**arah y**__**a**__**?**_

_**Cherry_Blosssom: Jangan marah dong!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Minta Maa**__**f**__** deh...:D**_

Sasuke kembali tersenyum kecil melihat jawaban Cherry. Dan dengan sigap ia kembali mengetikkan jawabannya.

_**Prince_ice: **__**Gapapa,**__** aku g**__**a**__**k marah kok**__**,**__** Cherry.**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**O**__**h iya**__**,**__** btw kamu lagi ngapain sekarang?**_

'Shit! Sejak kapan gue peduli sama orang?' batin Sasuke sambil menepuk jidatnya cukup keras karena merasa melontarkan pertanyaan yang gak banget itu.

Sakura yang mendengar suara tepukan keras menoleh ke samping belakangnya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menepuk jidatnya.

"WOY KENAPA LO CHICKEN-BAKA? OTAK LO KETINGGALAN DIRUMAH HAH?" tanya Sakura sambil berteriak.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ejekan Sakura barusan. Sasuke terus saja menatap serius ke layar laptopnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu.

_**Prince_ice: Pasti sekarang pasti kamu lagi mikirin aku ya?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Huwahhhh!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Lagi**__**-lagi**__** kenarsisanmu muncul lagi Prince..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: **__**A**__**ku lagi chatting ama kamu di atap sekolah.**_

_**Price_ice: **__**Y**__**ey aku bukannya narsis..**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**E**__**mang kenyataannya gitu kan?**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**C**__**hatting di atap sekolah?**_

_**Prince_ice: Kok sama sih?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: **__**H**__**aduh!**_

_**Chrerry_Blossom: Kami-sama berilah pencerahan pada temanku yang kepedean ini!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: **__**Y**__**a gitu deh soalnya di atap sekolah koneksinya lancar!**_

_**Prince_ice: Aku juga lagi di atap sekolah buat ngejaring sinyal!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Ih kok bisa sama gitu ya?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Jangan-jangan kita berdua jodoh kal**__**i**__**?**_

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Cherry barusan, begitupun dengan Sakura. Jadi mereka berdua ketawa-ketawa gak jelas gitu...

_**Prince_ice: **__**M**__**ungkin aja...**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Eh?**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**K**__**enapa? Gak seneng?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: **__**G**__**pp heran aja kamu jawab gitu.**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**B**__**tw tadi kamu bilang aku temen kamu?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: **__**I**__**ya, kenapa gak mau jadi temen aku?**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**G**__**pp aku mau banget kok malah pengen lebih dari sekedar 'temen'**_

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menjambak rambut emonnya karena perkataannya barusan yang sangat tidak 'UCHIHA' sekali. Tapi perasaan hati gak bisa dibendung kan?

Sementara Sakura yang emangnya agak lemot, tidak mengerti arti dari perkataan Prince barusan.

_**Cherry_Blossom: Maksudnya?**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**K**__**amu pernah ngerasain nyaman ngobrol **__**s**__**ama seseorang walaupun baru kenal?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Pernah**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**N**__**ah itulah yang aku rasain sejak pertama chat ama kamu..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Jadi?**_

_**Prince_ice: Ehm..**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**M**__**aaf kal**__**au**__** ini terlalu cepat Cherry.**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**A**__**ku tahu kal**__**au**__** baru aja kemaren aku kenal **__**s**__**ama kamu...**_

_**Prince_ice: So-**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Ya?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: **__**A**__**paan sih kayaknya serius banget!**_

_**Prince_ice: Mau gak kamu mengisi kekosongan di ruang hatiku?**_

Sakura yang akhirnya connect langsung loncat jingkrak-jingkrak. Untung aja laptopnya masih ia pegang kalo enggak udah jatoh deh..

Sasuke yang tadinya pasang muka harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Cherry langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura yang lagi jingkrak-jingkrak gaje...

"Woy! Kenapa lo, Forehead? Baru dapet undian ke neraka hah?" canda Sasuke sadis.

"Bukan urusan lo... Weeekk,!" jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, lalu kembali menatap tegang ke arah laptopnya.

'ADUHHH, kira-kira apa jawaban Cherry ya? Bodo amat lah biarpun ini sangat tidak 'Uchiha' tapi kalo udah suka mau diapain lagi coba?' begitulah said inner JAIM Sasuke..

Sementara Sakura jantungnya dag-dig-dug gak karuan... gimana gak tegang kalo ditembak seorang cowok dadakan gitu coba?

'ASYIIIIKKKKK PRINCE NEMBAK AKU! WAHHHHHH SENENG BANGET,' said inner norak Sakura.

'Tapi seorang cewek harus jual mahal dulu, nanti disangka murahan lagi! Oke Saku-chan pura-pura jual mahal dulu!' batin Sakura lagi.

Sakura kembali duduk di samping Sasuke dan kembali mengetikkan sesuatu..

_**Cherry_Blossom: Aku-**_

_**Prince_ice: Ya?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Aku-aku-aku...**_

_**Price_ice: Yayaya? Kamu apa?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Aku-**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Maaf Prince..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Aku gak bisa...-**_

Dan balasan Cherry barusan sukses membuat wajah sang Uchiha ganteng kita jadi penuh keringat dingin. Lalu mukanya menunjukkan raut kekecewaan yang amat dalam walaupun ia sembunyikan di balik wajahnya(?).

_**Cherry_Blossom: Aku gak bisa...-**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Nolak buat jadi pacar kamu..**_

Sasuke yang emang gak lemot kayak Sakura langsung mengerti arti jawaban Cherry barusan. Tapi teteplah GENGSI seorang Uchiha harus dinomorsatukan.

'Oke, Sasu got it! Sekarang jangan berlagak seolah kau senang,' said inner jaim Sasuke.

_**Prince_ice: So?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Haduhhh**__**kamu itu emang lemot atau pura**__**-pura**__** lemot sih?**_

'Kuso! Cherry bisa baca inner Jaim gue,' batin Sasuke sambil memijat pelan kepalanya.

_**Cherry_Blossom: Prince kau kuterima sebagai kekasihku..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Ngerti?**_

_**Prince_ice: Oke, jadi sekarang kita—**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Yap kita j**__**a**__**d**__**i**__** sepasang kekasih**__**sekarang.**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn.**_

'Haduh nie orang! Penyakitnya kumat deh.. dasar gak ada romantis-romantisnya,' said inner norak Sakura.

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kok cuman Hn sih..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: **__**K**__**amu gak romantis banget deh!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: **__**N**__**gucapin kata cinta kek apa kek,...**_

Sasuke yang melihat perchatan(?) Cherry barusan langsung Salting.

'Duh, gue mesti ngomong apa ya?' batin Sasuke sambil guling-guling di lantai.

Sakura yang bosan menunggu jawaban Prince mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah kebingungan.

"WOY, CHICKEN KENAPA LO? PUNYA PENYAKIT AYAN LO? tanya Sakura yang keanehan melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang guling-guling GaJe di lantai.

Sasuke langsung sadar akan kelakuannya yang super duper tidak UCHIHA sekali langsung berdiri dan memasang tampang coooolllll.

"ENAK AJA LO FOREHEAD! TERSERAH GUE DONG MAU NGAPAIN AJA! MENDING SEKARANG LO PERGI DARI SINI! GANGGU KESENDIRIAN GUE AJA!" ujar Sasuke datar.

"GUE MASIH PENGEN DISINI CHICKEN KALO LO MU SENDIRI, LO AJA YANG PERGI!" ucap Sakura garang.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura, ia kembali melihat ke arah laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu perlahan.

_**Prince_ice: Er—**_

_**Prince_ice: Aishiteru Cherry**_

Sakura hanya mendengus kecil melihat Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan dirinya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada laptopnya.

"YESSSSS!" teriak Sakura sekeras bermilyar-milyar toa sambil kembali jingkrak-jingkrak GaJe.

"Berisik baka!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke dengan cepat ia mengetikkan sesuatu.

_**Cherry_Blossom: Aishiteru too my Prince.**_

Sasuke langsung tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"YES,YES,YES,YES,YES,YES!" teriak Sakura berulang-ulang

"HEH, FOREHEAD BISA DIEM GAK LO!" teriak Sasuke geram.

"GAK BISA! GAK BISA!" ucap Sakura sambil masih jingkrak-jingkrak GaJe.

"LO-ITU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN FOREHEAD!" ujar Sasuke.

"HARUSNYA GUE YANG BILANG GITU KE LO! LO SUPER DUPER BENAR-BENAR NYEBELIN DEH! ucap Sakura tak kalah garang.

"LO TUH YANG LEBIH NYEBELIN FOREHEAD!" ujar Sasuke.

"CHICKEN! GUE BENCI BANGET AMA LO! teriak Sakura.

"GUE LEBIH BENCI AMA LO FOREHEAD!" ucap Sasuke.

"CHICKEENNNNNNN!"

"FOREHEAD!"

Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"GUE BENCI SAMA LO!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan lagi.

Dua kata berlaawanan yang ditunjukkan kepada orang yang sama. Kata cinta dan kata benci...

**TBC**

* * *

EDITED VERSION.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Mohon apresiasinya melalui review..XD

Best Regards,

AmarilisBlossom.


	3. Chapter 3: Relationship

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rivalku, Kekasihku**** © AmarilisBlossom**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku.

**Rated: **T

**Contain(s): Humor/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Relationship**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Akhirnya aku jadian juga dengan Cherry, haah senangnya hatiku! Turun panas demamku, kini aku bermain dengan riang, I****A oh I****A, oh—sudahlah.

Apakah keputusanku kali ini salah? Ah salah apanya? Aku 'kan sudah menyukai Cherry sejak pertama chat dengannya! Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku menyukainya? Entahlah? Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman jika chat dengan Cherry. Aku selalu mampu mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku.

Padahal aku jarang mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada sembarang orang. Aku hanya bisa mengungkapkannya pada orang-orang yang mengerti pribadiku seperti Kaasanku, terkadang juga Anikiku sih tapi jarang. Terus juga Forehead dan sekarang Cherry.

Eh tunggu FOREHEAD! NOOOO! Si Forehead itu bukan termasuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang mengerti pribadiku! Dia itu selalu memancing emosiku! Ya memancing emosiku sehingga keluar dengan sendirinya! HUH cewek kasar bin bawel seperti dia sangat berbeda dengan Cherry-ku! Bagaikan kupu-kupu dengan kecoak, bagaikan kain sutera dengan karung goni, bagaikan Dian Sastro dengan Omas, bagaikan langit dengan bumi! Ya mereka berdua sangat berbeda!

Meskipun aku belum pernah bertatap muka langsung dengan Cherry, tapi aku dapat merasakan pribadinya yang hangat, sehangat musim semi. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta itu buta? Hahhh entahlah! Seumur hidup aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya 'CINTA'. Ya semoga saja Cherry bisa mengajarkanku arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

Apakah wajahnya cantik? Entahlah aku tidak memperdulikan itu yang penting aku bisa merasakan kecantikan yang luar biasa dari pribadinya. Dan itu tercermin dari cara chat-nya.

Tapi aku penasaran! Pokoknya kalau aku chat dengannya lagi dia harus kuajak ketemuan! Ya semacam kopi darat!

Oh iya mau ganti relationship di Facebook.

o o o o o

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

HUWAAAAA..

INI MIMPI BUKAN YA?

'PLAK' kutampar pipiku keras.

SAKITTTTT! Tunggu kalo sakit berarti ini bukan mimpi dong!

Hahahahahaha!

Yeyeyeye.. Dapet pacar baru dapet pacar baru!*

Apalagi pacarku kereeennnn lagi!

Eh tunggu? Darimana aku tahu kalau Prince itu orangnya keren? Kalo dia jelek gimana? Kalo ternyata bodynya bantet gak berotot gimana? Kalo ternyata mukanya kaya Uya Kuya gimana coba? Hiiiiii..

Tapi gak mungkin! Ya gak mungkin banget! Aku percaya pada Prince sepenuhnya!

Dari cara chat-nya aku bisa menebak karakternya yang cool..

Pasti tampangnya cool juga!

Lagipula aku menyukai Prince dari ke-cool-annya itu!

Terserahlah bagaimana rupanya! Yang penting aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan ke- iceberg-an dan juga ke-jaim-annya itu!

Tapitapitapi..

Kalo ternyata perkiraanku benar gimana? Kalo ternyata muka and bodynya gak jauh beda sama Ucok Baba atau Uya Kuya gimana?

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... NOOOOO! Apa kata dunia nanti kalau ternyata seorang Haruno Sakura yang imut bin cantik jelita pacaran dengan cowok sekelas Uya Kuya atau Ucok Baba?

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Pokoknya kalo chat ama Prince aku harus ajak dia ketemuan! Ya benar! Biar aku tau gimana dia aslinya!

Nah, sekarang aku ngapain lagi ya?

AHA! GANTI RELATIONSHIP DI FACEBOOK!

Hihihihi aku bisa pamer nih ke Ino! Sekarang aku udah punya pacar! Gomennasai _Fanboys_ku..

Oke langsung saja ahhhh...

o o o o o

_**NORMAL POV**_

_**Facebook MODE ON!**_

**www. facebook . com**

**FACEBOOK HOME**

_**Haruno Sakura**__is in relationship._

_a second ago-__**comment**__-__**like**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__is in relationship._

_a minutes ago-__**comment**__-__**like**_

**.**

'Forehead-BAKA! Cari masalah melulu sama gue! Relationshipan sama siapa coba dia? Emang ada yang mau sama dia? Paling orangnya jelek dan mukanya gak jauh beda sama pantat panci gosong yang udah gak diamplas selama setahun terus juga pasti mukanya sejadul mobil butut! Atau mukanya konyol banget gak jauh beda sama Komeng! Hahaha! Tapi ngapain juga dia ngeganti relationshipnya berengan ama gue.. Jangan-jangan... Pasti dia ngikutin gue! Dasar plagiat!' batin Sasuke yang kesal melihat perubahan status relationship Sakura.

'HEH? Si Chicken-BAKA itu lagi-lagi ngikutin gue! Tapi tunggu 'kan dia duluan yang ganti relationship, berarti gue dong yang jadi plagiat! TIDAAAKKK! Gue bukan plagiat! Hahaha! Cewek macem apa sih yang mau ama orang kayak dia! Pasti gak jauh beda mukanya ama papan penggilesan, terus juga jangan-jangan bibirnya monyong 1 meter kayak Omas, Hiii gak mungkin banget ada cewek cantik yang mau ama dia deh, kalo ada pasti orangnya gak waras deh!' said inner norak Sakura.

.

_**Haruno Sakura**__is in relationship._

_a second ago-25__**comment**__-__**like**_

_**.**_

_**View All Comment**_

_**Naruto_ramenlovers**__at 11.25 AM_

_Waaaahh! Selamat Saku-chan! PJPJPJ! __Oh ya sama siapa Saku-chan boleh tau gak? #puppyeyes_

_**Ino_Beauty_Girl**__at 11.26 AM_

_FOREHEAD! SAMA SIAPA? PEEEE-JEEEEEE! WAJIBBBBBBB!_

_**Haruno Sakura**__at 11.28 AM_

_Nar__u&Ino: HAHA.._

_Pajak jadiannya nanti aja ya.. __Sekalian merayakan kemenanganku sebagai Ketua Osis._

_Sama siapa ya?_

_Siapa aja boleh..._

_**Naruto ramen_lovers**__at 11.29 AM._

_OOOOKEEEEEEE YANGGGG PENTIIINGGGGG PJ!_

_Jangan-jangan Saku-chan jadian ama Teme ya!_

_Kok ganti relationshipnya barengan sih? O.o_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__at 11.30 AM._

_Dobe: Hn! DOBE-BAKA gue gak mungkin jadian sama si FOREHEAD.. Dia aja yang ngikutin gue.._

_Forehead: Woyy Forehead-BAKA! Lo ngikutin gue ya? Dasar plagiat!_

_**Ino_Beauty_Girl**__at 11.31 AM_

_Ah pelit lo, Forehead! Oh iya jadi ngajarin gue fisika gak nih?_

_**Haruno Sakura**__at 11.31 AM_

_Naru: Naruuu.. Bilang gitu lagi jatah traktiran ramenmu kuubah jadi -100 mangkok!(?)_

_Chicken: Yey? GR Anda! Siapa juga yang ngikutin lo! Hehh denger ya gue itu gak pernah ngikutin lo!_

_Hah lo juga ganti relationship?_

_Emang ada ya cewek yang mau sama cowok kayak lo? Pasti cewek lo itu mukanya gak jauh beda ama Omas ya, 'kan? Atau kalau dia cantik pasti dia gak waras karena mau ama cowok kayak lo!_

_Ino: Biarin :p Jadi lah.. Lo masih mau deketin kakak kelas kita yang tukang molor itu?_

_**Naruto ramen_lovers**__at 11.32 AM_

_Sakura-chan: AMPUUUUNNNN JANGGGAANNNN DONGGG SAKU-CHAN...! #sembahsujudSaku_

_Teme: yayayayaya up 2 u lah..._

_Ino: Hah? Lo mu belajar fisika? __Gak salah? Rumus yang ada di otak lo itu cuma D=4N²_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__at 11.33 AM_

_Dobe: Hn._

_Forehead: Heh! Enak aja ya lo! Lo sendiri? Paling cowok lo itu sekelas Uya Kuya atau Ucok Baba iya, 'kan?_

_**Ino_Beauty_Girl**__at 11.34 AM_

_Naruto DOBE: Heh! Maksud lo apaan hah! Lo sendiri di dalem otak lo cuma mengandung rumus R=4M³.N_

_Forehead: Hehehe.. Ya gitu deh Saku... Abies aku gak pd kalo deketin dia tapi otakku volumenya cuma 3 cm_³

_Sasuke: WAAAHHH kamu jadian ama siapa Sasuke-kun?_

_**Haruno Sakura**__at 11.35 AM._

_Chicken: CHICKEEEENNNNN BAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKAAAAAAA..._

_Naru: Hn bagus._

_Ino: Akhirnya lo nyadar juga... Makanya beruntung kan gue punya jidat yang lebar gini jadi so pasti otak gue volumenya kira-kira 1.000 m_³ _lah.._

_**Naruto ramen_lovers**__at 11.36 AM_

_Sakura-chan: Kok jadi kayak si Teme pake Hn-hn-an segala!_

_Ino: Haaahhh males debat kusir ama lo, No.._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__at 11.37 AM_

_Forehead: BAKA... Lo ngikutin gaya gue hah?_

_Ino: Hn bukan urusan lo.._

_**Shikamaru_Nara**__at 11.38 AM_

_Sakura dan Sasuke: Kalian ditunggu di ruang OSIS sekarang!_

_**Ino_Beauty_Girl**__at 11.39 AM_

_Shika-senpai: Shika-senpaiiiiiiiiiii... Haloooo.. __Tumben gak bobo? ^_-_

_Kita wall-wall-an lagi yukkkk senpai mau gak?_

_Naruto DOBE: Gue juga males kali..-_-_

_Forehead: Haha gue sih ogah dikaruniai jidat lebar kayak gitu.. Mendingan otak gue pas-pasan deh.._

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__at 11.40 AM_

_Hn._

_**Haruno Sakura**__at 11.41 AM._

_Ino: INOOOO... gue gak jadi ngajarin lo fisika nih.._

_Shikamaru-senpai: Oke, Senpai.. Aku segera kesana! __Arigatou atas pemberitahuannya.. :D_

_**Shikamaru_Nara**__at 11.42 AM_

_Ino: Hoaammm...! ini juga ngetiknya setengah sadar... Males ahhh wall-wall-an mending tidur aja..-_-_

_Sasuke dan Sakura: Cepetan kesininya gak pake lama! Ganggu jatah tidur siang gue aja!_

_**Ino_Beauty_Girl**__at 11.43 AM_

_Shika-senpai: Yaudah gapapa met bobo ya!_

_Forehead: JANGAANN DONGGG PLISSSS..._

_**Naruto_ramen_lovers**__at 11.44 AM_

_Ino: Hahaha kasian deh lo dicuekin ama Shika-senpai.._

_**Ino_Beauty_Girl**__at 11.45 AM_

_GRRRR... Naruto-Dobe!_

_._

_**Facebook MODE OFF**_

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari atap sekolah lalu menuju ke ruangan OSIS seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh ketua OSIS kita Nara Shikamaru.

"Hn, Forehead! Ngapain lo ngikutin gue lagi hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang punggung Sakura yang berjalan di depannya.

"Siapa juga yang ngikutin lo hah? Lo gak baca tadi di FB kan Shikamaru-senpai manggil gue ama lo! Dasar lo gak bisa baca ya?" jawab Sakura sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Forehead Baka!" ucap Sasuke sambil melewati Sakura.

"Hhhh." Sakura hanya mendengus kecil mendengarnya.

Duo SasuSaku ini terus berjalan menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya sampai di lantai dasar sekolah mereka. Mereka kini tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah yang banyak terdapat jendela besar pada bagian temboknya.

"KYAAAA! SASUKKKEEEEE-KUUUUNNNN! KAMUUUU PACARAN SAMA SIAPAAAA?"

Teriakan keras terdengar dari arah belakang, Sasuke yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menoleh dan melihat segerombolan _fangirls_nya dengan berbagai macam tatapan, mulai dari bingung, kecewa, dan ada juga yang memberi tatapan membunuh. Kira-kira mereka berjumlah 1 juta orang. Para fangirls itu membawa berbagai macam barang mulai dari parang, kujang, tombak, panah, sampai panci yang mau dipakai buat ngerebus Sasuke.(?)

'Glekk.' Sasuke hanya mampu menahan ludahnya sendiri dengan muka yang sudah setengah membiru.

Dan Tiba-tiba lagi dari arah depan SasuSaku kembali terdengar suara..

"SAAAAKUUUUURAAAAA-CHHHHAAAANNNNN! COWOOOK MAANAAA YANGGG JAADII PACAR KAMUU?"

Ternyata itu adalah teriakan dari para _fanboys_ Sakura yang keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan para fansgirls Sasuke. Tetap dengan tatapan membunuh juga berbagai macam senjata di tangan(?).

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menatap ngeri ke arah _fanboys_nya begitupun dengan Sasuke.

'Lebih baik kau mati daripada aku tidak bisa memilikimu.'

Mungkin itulah isi hati _fangirls_ Sasuke dan _fanboys_ Sakura sekarang ini.

"Chicken," panggil Sakura sambil mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan memisahkan jarak 30 cm di antara keduanya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap langsung mata emerald Sakura.

Sasuke melihat perasaan takut dan khawatir di kedua pasang mata emerald Sakura. Naluri lelakinya pun bekerja. Seketika ia langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berlari ke depan.

'Ckittt.'

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya karena ternyata Fansboy Sakura sudah membakar ban mobil(?) dan meletakkannya di lantai koridor hingga menutupi jalan. Seketika pula Sasuke memutar arah dan menarik Sakura untuk berlari ke belakang.

'Ckiiitt.'

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat gerombolan Fansgirlnya yang sudah meletakkan tong sampah di lantai koridor hingga menutupi jalan.

'KUSO! Gue mesti kemana,' said inner Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sepasang jendela besar yang terbuka. Jendela itu tingginya hampir 2 meter dengan lebar 1 meter, namun jendela itu posisinya agak tinggi sekitar 1 meter dari tanah. Sasuke lalu langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya menuju jendela. Dan notabene-nya sebagai cowok yang harus melindungi seorang cewek, Sasuke langsung berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Cepat naik, **Sakura**!" ujar Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"SASUUU-KUNNN! SAKUUU-CHAN!"

Kembali terdengar teriakan dari arah belakang SasuSaku. Ternyata para fans SasuSaku sudah mendekat!

"Cepat, Baka!" ujar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya pasrah lalu mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menopang berat tubuh Sakura di punggungnya.

'Srett.'

Sasuke langsung melompati jendela dan mendarat dengan selamat di Bandara Soekarno Hatta, ralat maksudnya mendarat di tanah. Sasuke pun langsung menurunkan Sakura karena tidak kuat menopang berat badan Sakura yang 1 ton itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura terus berlari hingga sampai di belakang sebuah pohon sakura besar. Mereka berdua lalu duduk bersandar di pohon sakura itu.

"Hahhhhh.. hahhh.. hahhh."

Terdengar suara desah nafas yang berirama cepat karena sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke masih terus mengoptimalkan pernapasan mereka. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. WARNING: TANGAN MASIH BERTAUTAN!

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"HUWAAA!" ujar mereka berdua berbarengan sambil melepaskan kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Arigatou, **Sasuke**," ujar Sakura.

"Hn, baru kali ini kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Chicken?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri tadi memanggilku Sakura bukan Forehead," ujar Sakura.

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi waktu waktu er- waktu kau mau menggendongku," ucap Sakura gugup.

'Haduuhh kenaaapa pipiku terasa panas sekarang!' said inner norak Sakura.

"Kapan? Kau salah dengar kali, Forehead! Makanya kalau denger pake kuping bukannya pakai jidat!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentil jidat Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"APAAA KATAMU, CHICKEN! AWASSS KAUUU!" ujar Sakura geram sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke.

o o o o o

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat dimana semua orang makan. Tapi tunggu kenapa kantin sepi? Bahkan Chouji sang tukang makan pun tak terlihat di area kantin? Hanya ada para pedagang yang bertampang lesu karena jualannya yang tidak laku! Kemana para siswa? Ohh ternyata seluruh siswa Konoha International High School sedang berkumpul di aula untuk melakukan pencontrengan untuk memilih ketua OSIS berikutnya. Kini terlihat empat orang sedang berdiri di atas panggung. Tiga pria dan seorang wanita. Tiga orang pria itu yang satu rambutnya dikucir ke atas, yang satu lagi berambut hitam bergaya mangkok, dan yang satu lagi berambut ala pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan yang mukanya AWWWW KEEREEEEN BANGEETTT! Dan yang wanita berambut pink sepunggung bermata emerald.

"Hoaammm Jadi, kalian sudah untuk menjadi calon Ketua OSIS?" tanya Shikamaru sambil sesekali menguap pada ketiga calon Ketua OSIS kita Sasuke, Sakura, dan Lee.

"YOSHHH! AKU SUDAH SIAPPPP!" ujar Lee semangat dengan mata berapi-api.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Siap senpai," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, Hoammm sekarang adalah kesempatan terakhir kalian untuk berkampanye sebelum PEMIKETOS*pemilihan ketua OSIS* jadi sekarang silahkan kalian mengucapkan visi dan misi kalian di depan seluruh siswa Konoha International High School," ujar Shikamaru.

"Baik senpai," jawab mereka bertiga.

Dan yang pertama kali adalah Lee...

'KRIK-KRIK-KRIK.'

Semua siswa hanya diam membisu.

"SIAAPPP! NAMA ROCKK LEEE! ORGANISASI KARATEE! IZIN BERORASI," ucap Lee semangat.

'KRIK-KRIK-KRIK.' Jangkrik berbunyi lho?

"HAAALLLLOOOO SEMUAAA! VISIKU SEBAGAI KETUA OSIS ADALAH MENINGKATKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN SEMUA DAN MISIKU ADALAH MENYELENGGARAKAN KEGIATAN YANG BISA MENAMBAH SEMANGAT MUDA! YOYOYO JADI SEBAGAI GENERASI MUDA KITA HARUS blablabla MUDA blabla MUDA blablabla MUDA! MAKA DARI ITU KITA HARUS blablabla MUDA blablabla MUDA! SEKIAN DARI SAYA MAKA DARI ITU PILIH SAYA SEBAGAI KETUA OSIS BERIKUTNYA! SIAPPP SELESAIIII" ucap Lee dengan durasi hampir 1 abad.

'KRIK-KRIK-KRIK.'

Tidak ada satu orang siswa pun yang merespon perkataan Lee karena dari tadi mereka semua memasang earphone dan mendengarkan lagu sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot mendengar ocehan Lee yang intinya hanya satu kata 'MUDA'.

Selanjutnya adalah Sakura..

'SUITTTT-SUITTTTT-SAKURA-CHANNNNN!'

Terdengar suara iseng dari fanboys Sakura yang ternyata emosinya sudah mereda(?).

"Siap! Nama Haruno Sakura organisasi Olimpiade, Cheerleader, dan Taekwondo! Izin berorasi!" ucap Sakura mantap.

"Siap izinkan," jawab semua siswa.

"Ehm, Halo semua! Selamat siang! Visi saya adalah menjadikan sekolah kita tercinta ini menjadi sekolah terbaik yang pernah ada dan juga menjadikan organisasi OSIS lebih baik kedepannya. Dan misi saya adalah melaksanakan semua program tahunan sebelumnya dan juga melaksanakan perlombaan untuk tiap-tiap ekstrakulikuler. Siap selesai," ujar Sakura.

'PROK-PROK-PROK'

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah. Dan selanjutnya adalah sang Uchiha.

'KYAAAAA! SASUKEEEEE-KUUNNNNN!'

Terdengar sorak-sorai Fansgirl Sasuke yang sepertinya juga kemarahannya sudah reda(?).

"Hn, nama Uchiha Sasuke, organisasi Olimpiade, Futsal, dan Anggar, izin berorasi," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Siap izinkan," jawab para siswa.

"Hn, Visi saya menjadikan semuanya lebih baik dan misi saya membuat semua kegiatan dapat bermanfaat. Sakitu wae ti simkuring, hapunten bilih aya cariosan simkuring anu kirang merenah(?). Siap selesai," ujar Sasuke datar.

'PROK-PROK-PROK'

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah. Lalu Shikamaru naik ke panggung dan memberikan pengumuman.

"KYAAAA! SHIKAAMAARUU-SENPAAAII." Teriak seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"SSSTTTTTTT." Ujar para siswa.

"Hehehe." Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hoaamm, nah sekarang sillahkan masuk ke bilik suara lalu contreng pilihan kalian setelah itu masukkan ke kotak amal, eh maksudnya kotak suara yang telah disediakan," ujar Shikamaru.

Dan semua siswa pun bergantian masuk ke bilik suara.

o o o o o

Setelah pencontrengan selesai sekarang adalah giliran perhitungan suara.

'HARUNO.'

'UCHIHA.'

'HARUNO.'

'UCHIHA.'

Begitulah suara panitia yang terdengar, dimana suara yang dimiliki Sakura dan Sasuke selalu saling kejar mengejar. Hingga papan sepanjang 3 meter yang digunakan untuk menuliskan hitungan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak muat lagi. Kini suara yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke dan Sakura sama banyaknya.

'ROCK.'

Yaa ampuunn setelah satu jam perhitungan suara baru sekali kedengaran tuh nama si Lee! Ternyata ada juga yang memilih Lee!*so pasti Lee sendiri yang milih dirinya*

'HARUNO.'

'UCHIHA.'

'HARUNO.'

'UCHIHA.'

Kembali terdengar nama Sasuke dan Sakura hingga akhirnya tinggal sisa satu kertas lagi..

Tulisan di papan perhitungan suara :

Haruno Sakura: 500.000 suara(?)

Uchiha Sasuke : 500.000 suara(?)

Rock Lee : 1 suara

"Dan yang terakhir adalah-" ujar Shikamaru sambil membuka kertas suara.

'DAGDIGDUGDAGDIGDUG.'

Suara jantung Sasuke dan Sakura yang berpacu cepat. Tinggal satu suara lagi! Siapakah yang akan jadi pemenang dan menjadi ketua OSIS berikutnya? Dan siapakah yang akan kalah dan menjadi asisten yang menang selama 3 bulan penuh? (Berlaku untuk SasuSaku yang telah taruhan di chap 1)

'Kresek.' Suara kertas yang dibuka.

"Ketua OSIS kita yang baru adalah,-" ujar Shikamaru.

**TBC**

* * *

EDITED VERSION.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Mohon apresiasinya melalui review..XD

Best Regards,

AmarilisBlossom.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Mood

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rivalku, Kekasihku**** © AmarilisBlossom**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku.

**Rated: **T

**Contain(s): Humor/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Mood**

**.**

**.**

_**YM MODE ON**_

_**Prince_ice: Hai.. :D**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Halo..**_

_**Prince_ice: Akhirnya kita chat lagi ya..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kenapa Prince-kun? Kangen sama aku ya?**_

_**Prince_ice: Kalo iya kenapa kalo gak kenapa?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kalo iya gapaa kalo gak, gapapa..**_

_**Prince_ice: Dasar..-_-**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Hadduuuuhh Haaahhh..**_

_**Prince_ice: Kenapa?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Lagi BAD MOOD!**_

_**Prince_ice: Bad Mood?**_

_**Prince_ice: Sama dong..**_

_**Prince_ice: Aku juga lagi BAD MOOD..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Loh, kok bisa sama ya?**_

_**Prince_ice: Gak tau..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Jangan-jangan kita punya ikatan batin lagi?**_

_**Prince_ice: Mungkin aja..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Prince-kun bad mood kenapa?**_

_**Prince_ice: R-A-H-A-S-I-A**_

_**Prince_ice: Kalo kamu?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: R-A-H-A-S-I-A J-U-G-A**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Ah gak seruuu..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Masa pacaran pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala sih?**_

_**Prince_ice: Yaudah nanti aku cerita deh..**_

_**Prince_ice: Kamu juga harus cerita dong kenapa bisa BAD MOOD!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Yaudah..**_

Readers, apakah yang menyebabkan SasuSaku BAD MOOD berjamaah?

Lebih baik kita lihat maksudnya kita baca FLASHBACKNYA..

FLASHBACK*teken remote*

_**YM MODE OFF**_

_**FLASHBACK MODE ON**_

"Ketua OSIS kita yang baru adalah,-" ujar Shikamaru.

'DAGDIGDUGDAGDIGDUG.'

Suara jantung SasuSaku yang didenger author pake stetoskop.

"Ketua OSIS kita yang baru adalah,-"

'Seetss.' Suara apaan tuh?

"ROCK LEE!" teriak Shikamaru kesal(?).

"ARIGATOU SEMUAAA! ATAS DUKUNGAN KALIAN! HAHAHAHAHA! TERIMAKASIH ATAS SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG TELAH KALIAAANN BERIKANNN,- blabla MUDA blabla MUDA blabla MUDA blabla MUDA blabla MUDA,-" ucap Lee sekeras bermilyar-milyar toa.

Semua orang yang ada di aula sweatdrop berjamaah.. (-_-)

"Security!" panggil Shikamaru.

Datanglah seorang pria bertubuh tidak gagah(?) berpakaian ala security gadungan dengan sebuah kalung berbentuk segitiga terlampir di lehernya.

"Ya, tuan ada apa gerangan memanggil umat Dewa Jashin yang taat ini?" ujar sang security yang tidak lain adalah Hidan yang ternyata author bayar lagi buat jadi security.

"Tangkap si semangat muda itu!" ujar Shikamaru.

Hidan pun langsung menuju panggung dan menyeret Rock Lee yang tengah berorasi tentang kata 'MUDA'.

"Atas nama Dewa Jashin! Cepat ikut saya tuan!" ujar Hidan sambil menarik tubuh Lee.

"APA-APAAN INI.. SAYA SEDANG MERAYAKAN KEMENANGAN SAYA SEBAGAI KETUA OSIS YANG BARU! DEMII SEMANGAT GENERASI MUDA! CEPAT LEPASKAN SAYA!" berontak Lee.

"Tidak bisa tuan demi Dewa Jashin saya harus segera menangkap tuan!" ucap Hidan sambil menyeret Lee.

"DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! LEPASKAN!" ucap Lee sambil terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Hidan.

"DEMI DEWA JASHIN! MENURUTLAH PADA SAYA TUAN!" ucap Hidan garang sambil menambah tenaganya untuk menyeret Lee.

"DEMI SEMANGAT MUDA!" ucap Lee.

"DEMI DEWA JASHIN!" ucap Hidan.

"Demi semua hal yang merepotkan, kaulah yang paling merepotkan Lee!" ujar Shikamaru yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Tapi, Shikamaru-senpai saya sedang merayakan-" ucap Lee tidak terselesaikan karena Shikamaru memotongnya.

"Huh kau ini memang sangat merepotkan Lee... Kata siapa kau yang terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS hah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"..." Lee hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja mengambil mike dariku Lee," ucap Shikamaru.

Oohhh ternyata suara 'Setss' itu adalah suara mike yang direbut oleh Lee saat Shikamaru akan mengumumkan nama Ketos kita yang baru...(?)

"Cepat bawa dia keluar dari sini!" perintah Shikamaru pada Hidan.

"Baik tuan," ujar Hidan sambil menyeret Lee keluar aula.

Lee pun diseret Hidan ke luar aula dengan mukanya Lee yang menunjukkan ekspresi gembira maksudnya ekspresi kecewa lahh karena gak kepilih jadi KetOs..

"Maaf semuanya barusan telah terjadi kesalahan teknis di dalam otak Lee, sehingga mengganggu acara kita," ucap Shikamaru datar.

Dan ketegangan pun kembali dimulai.. Shikamaru kemudian kembali membuka kertas suara terakhir saudara-saudara..

'Kresek.'

"Dan ketua OSIS kita yang baru adalah,-" ucap Shikamaru.

'DAGDIGDUGDAGDIGDUGDAGDIG-DUTTTTTT.'

Suara jantung SasuSaku dengan ornamen gendang di belakangnya yang lagi-lagi author denger pakai stetoskop.

o o o o o

"Haruno Sakura!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Dan sebagai wakilnya diurutan kedua adalah Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru lagi.

'PROK-PROK-PROK.'

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para siswa.

"Hn? Pasti ada kesalahan seperti tadi, Senpai!" protes sang Uchiha ganteng kita.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas pendek mendengarnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi kali ini sama sekali tidak ada kesalahan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Halaaah, terima saja kekalahanmu, Chicken-baka!" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang penuh kegembiraan.

"Grrr! Forehead-baka!" umpat Sasuke dengan posisi siap bertempur dengan Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Kalian harus bisa bekerjasama dengan baik! Karena sebentar lagi kalian akan jadi partner," ucap Shikamaru berusaha menengahi pertengkaran SasuSaku.

"Baiklah, kepada Ketua OSIS serta Wakil Ketua OSIS kita dipersilahkan untuk menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata," ucap Shikamaru lagi.

Sakura dan Sasuke lalu naik ke panggung.

"Terimakasih semuanya, saya sebagai ketua osis yang baru akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk menjaga amanat yang telah kalian berikan. Beserta ASISTEN saya, saya akan berusaha untuk menjadikan sekolah ini lebih baik kedepannya!" ucap Sakura super duper PD sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke saat mengucapkan kata Asisten.

"Jadi? Asistenku? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke hanya menatap death glare ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, rupanya tidak ada! Yasudah!" ucap Sakura ringan.

Nah, terjawab sudah kan kenapa sang Uchiha ganteng kita lagi BAD MOOD? Tentu saja karena dia kalah di pemilihan ketua OSIS dan harus menjadi asisten sang jidat lebar kita.

Lalu? Saku 'kan kepilih jadi KetOs! Kok dia BAD MOOD juga sihh? Apa ya yang menyebabkan Saku-chan kita BAD MOOD? Kita intip lagi yukk Flashbacknya..

"Wahhhh selamat ya Forehead!" ujar Ino senang sambil menjabat Sakura.

"Haha makasih Ino," balas Sakura menyalami Ino.

"Sa-Sakura-chan se-selamat ya!" ucap Hinata terbatu maksudnya terbata.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"SAKURAAAA-CHAANNNN!" teriak seorang cowok berambut duren pirang dan bermata biru laut, Uzumaki Naruto.

"SELAAMMMAAATTTT!" ujar Naruto senang sambil menyalami Sakura dengan semangat mudanya Lee.

"Hahaha, Arigatou, Naru!" ujar Sakura.

"WAAAHHHH BERARTIIII AKU JADI DITRAKTIR 100 MANGKOK RAMEN DONG!" ucap Naruto semangat sambil memasang tampang bling-bling cling penuh harap.

"Iya-iya semua boleh ikut kok," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"WAAAHHH! IYAAA! HEII SEMUANYA! AYO KE KE KANTIN! KATANYA SAKURA MAU TRAKTIR KITA!" ucap si bawel Ino sambil mengajak semua siswa yang ada di aula.

"WAHHHH BENERAN NIH, SAKURA?" tanya para siswa.

'GLEK.'

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan rasa tak ikhlas terus bersemayam di hatinya. Tadinya kan dia cuma mau mentraktir teman-teman terdekatnya saja, tapi gara-gara kebawelan Ino ia harus mentraktir anak satu sekolahan.

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia harus merogoh kocek yang dalamnya berjuta-juta kilometer buat mentraktir anak satu sekolahan, belom lagi ditambah Naru yang minta ditraktir 100 mangkok! Ckckck kasian amat ya?

"HOREEE! AYOOOO SEMUAAA SERBUUUUUUU!" teriak para siswa histeris.

Dan dalam kurun waktu 1 detik seketika kantin sekolah yang tadinya sepi jadi superrr rameee. Dan para pedagang yang tadinya berwajah masam langsung berubah cerah, karena kedatangan rejeki nomplok. Seketika seluruh pedagang sibuk melayani seluruh siswa. Terdengarlah suara ribut-ribut.

"MANGG BASOOONYA 500 MANGKOK!" ucap seorang siswa yang mewakili siswa lainnya.

"MIE AYAM 300 MANGKOK!" ucap siswa lainnya.

'DOORRR.'

Sakura mendapat tembakan tepat di kantong dan hatinya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya sambil muka yang berusaha dibikin se-tenang mungkin.

"TEH! LOTEKNA 100 PORSI!" ucap siswa yang vegetarian.

"RAMENNYAAAAA 100 MANGKOK!" ujar ya you know lah siapa?

'DUAARRRRR.'

Sakura mendapatkan bom atom saudara-saudara. Mukanya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Darimana ia harus membayar semuanya? Perlahan ia melirik ke arah dompet pink kempesnya.

'Plok.'

Ia membuka dompet itu dengan harapan ada keajaiban yang datang sehingga dompetnya jadi gendut berisi. Dihitungnya selembar demi selembar uang yang ada.

'Whattt? Cuma sejuta? Gimana caranya aku bayar?' Sakura membatin.

Sakura sebenarnya sudah menghitung masak-masak sebelumnya.

100 x 5.000 = 500.000

Itu buat jatah traktiran Naru yang minta 100 mangkok ramen.

50 x 5.000 = 250.000

Nah kalo yang itu buat traktiran anak-anak yang laen terus sisanya buat jaga-jaga doang. Sebenernya tuh uang hasil dari dipecahkannya celengan ayam miliknya yang sudah diisi sejak setahun lalu, namun dalam sehari, tepatnya hari ini uang tabungannya akan segera habis buat dipake mentraktir temen-temennya. Dan sekarang pengeluarannya membengkak jadi..

1.000 x 5.000 = 5.00.000!

Masih kurang 4 juta lagi teman-teman! Ada yang mau minjemin?

Sakura masih memutar otaknya dari mana dia bisa dapet duit 4 juta dalam kurun waktu secepat mungkin. Apa dia bilang aja ama anak-anak ..

'Woyy bayar masing-masing aja ya! Gue lagi gak punya duit!.'

Tapiii bisa turun harga dirinya sebagai ketua OSIS and cewek populer! Lagian tadi dia udah terlanjur setuju.. Terus gimana dong? Sakura terus memutar otaknya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang lagi sibuk ama Fansgirlnya.

"Sasu- eh maksudku Asisten, cepatan ikut gue," ujar Sakura cepat.

"Hn? Bisa gak sih lo manggil gue bener sekali aja," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Yey, terserah gue dong! Secara sekarang lo kan jadi asisten gue! Cepet ikut gue!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak sudi untuk jadi asisten si jidat lebar kita, tapi dia kan yang nantangin Sakura duluan masa dia nolak sih gak gentle banget kan readers..

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dari belakang dan akhirnya mereka sampai di samping kantin yang agak sepi.

"Heh, ada perlu apa sih lo, Forehead?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Err- Chicken, lo punya duit 4 juta gak?" tanya Sakura agak gengsi.

"Hn? 4 juta? Banyak amat! Gak punya duit gue! Paling adanya cuma 4 rebu," ucap Sasuke.

Ckckck ternyata ada juga Uchiha yang melarat*dichidori Sasu*.

"Emang kenapa sih Forehead? Lo gak punya duit buat bayar ya?" tanya Sasuke tepat sasaran.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sebenernya ia gak mau menceritakan semua ini di depan sang rival abadinya, sama aja nunjukin kelemahan dong! Tapi apalah daya mau dikata, orang udah kepepet kok.

"Hnnnn, lo gimana sih! Kalo gak punya duit gak usah nraktir-nraktir segala deh!" ucap Sasuke sambil berdecak ria.

"Ihhh,, gue juga tadinya gak mau nraktir anak satu sekolahan! Tuh salahin si Ino! Gara-gara dia tuh!" ucap Sakura kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Haduuhh makanya jangan sok kaya deh lo! Mu bayar pake apa coba? Pake daun?" ucap Sasuke.

"Lo tuh jadi asisten gak berguna banget sih! Bukannya bantuin mikir kek ini malah nasehatin gue mulu," umpat Sakura kesal.

"Hn, yaudah gue punya kenalan orang yang bisa minjemin lo duit dalam waktu cepet," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

.

"Jadi kau mau pinjam 4 juta?" tanya seorang pria bercadar dan bermata hijau.

"Ya, begitulah Kakuzu-san bisa sekarang uangnya?" tanya Sakura dengan muka memelas.

"Uang sih gampang, yang penting kau memenuhi persyaratanku! Kau harus menyetujui bahwa bunganya 10% per hari bagaimana?" tanya Kakuzu.

"APAA! GEDEE AMATTTT BUNGANYA!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Sudahlah Forehead, terima sajalah, daripada kau tidak punya uang buat bayar," ujar Sasuke menasehati.

"Huh, baiklah aku setuju," ujar Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus menyerahkan barang jaminan dulu," ujar Kakuzu.

"Nih, kunci motorku," ujar Sakura pasrah sambil menyerahkan kunci motornya pada Kakuzu.

Nah begitulah ceritanya readers kenapa Sakura bisa BAD MOOD padahal dia kan kepilih jadi KetOs...

Oke Flashback Mode OFFF*neken remote lagi*

_**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**_

_**YM MODE ON**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Prince-kun masih **__**h**__**idup kan?**_

_**Prince_ice: Iyalah kalo aku mati siapa yang ngetik balesannya coba?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kirain hantunya Prince-kun yang ngetik balesannyas..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Hehehe..**_

_**Prince_ice: Hahaha lucu meureun...**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Oh ya Price-kun aku boleh tau nama kamu sebenernya siapa?**_

_**Prince_ice: Boleh kok..**_

_**Prince_ice: Kita sekalian aja ketemuan mau gak?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: MAU BANGETTTTT!**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn, meuni di caps semua tuh tulisannya..**_

_**Prince_ice: Gak sabar mau ketemu **__**s**__**ama aku ya?**_

_**Prince_ice: Tapi gak aneh sih.. **__**Secara kamu mau ketemu **__**s**__**ama cowok TERKASEP sedunia..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kasep? Apaan tuh..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Jangan bilang Bahasa Sunda lagi..**_

_**Prince_ice: Yap kamu berhak mendapat tanda tanganku karena berhasil menebak..**_

_**Prince_ice: Itu emang Bahasa Sunda..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Yey ogah ah.. siapa juga yang mau tanda tangan kamu?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Huh,, lagi-lagi Bahasa Sunda.. bosen tauu..**_

_**Prince_ice: Kamu mau tau artinya apaan?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Mauuuuu..**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**T**__**api kamu harus bilang dulu kalo aku adalah cowok terkasep sedunia..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Iya deh..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: "PRINCE ADALAH COWOK TERKASEP SEDUNIA"**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: jadi apaan tuh artinya?**_

_**Prince_ice: Kasep itu artinya ganteng..**__** #**__**smirksmirksmirk**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Haduuhhhh nyesel deh aku bilangnya..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kamu itu narsis banget sih Prince-kun..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Emang kamu seganteng apa sih?**_

_**Prince_ice: Ya.. Kira-kira..**_

_**Prince_ice: 100 kali Justin Bieber lah..**__** #ngusapngusapdagu**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Masa sihhh gak percaya ahh..**_

_**Prince_ice: Yey beneran..**_

_**Prince_ice: Oh ya kita jadi ketemuan gak nih?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Jadilah!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Gimana kalo di Café Akatsuki? Malem Minggu besok mau?**_

_**Prince_ice: Oke..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Oh ya biar gampang, gimana kal**__**au**__** kita pak**__**ai**__** baju yang warnanya sama?**_

_**Prince_ice: Terserah kamu deh.. Boleh warna apa?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: PINK! XD**_

_**Prince_ice: YEY OGAH MASA WARNA PINK SIIHHH..**_

_**Prince_ice: Apa kata dunia nanti seorang Prince si cowok ganteng bin maco pake baju warna pink?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Haduuuhhh kamu itu narsis mulu deh..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Yaudah warna item aja mau gak?**_

_**Prince_ice: Yaudah..**_

_**Prince_ice: Jam berapa ketemuannya?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Jam 8 malem oke..**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Aku off dulu ya udah malem nih ngantukkk..**_

_**Prince_ice: Yaudah bobo sana..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Good Night..**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom is now offline**_

_**Prince_ice is now offline**_

_**YM MODE OFF..**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Hahhh.. Besok aku ketemuan ama Cherry.. Aku penasaran gimana ya wujud dan rupanya? Kalo dia jelek gimana coba? Haduuh harus cari cara nihhhh.. Maaf Cherry bukan berarti aku cinta padamu atau apa! Tapi kita harus bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi kan?

AHA!

Minta tolong si Dobe aja buat gantiin aku! Terus aku sembunyi aja dan liat gimana wajah si Cherry itu aslinya..

Kau selain ganteng, keren, jenius pula ya Uchiha Sasuke...

_**Sakura's POV**_

YESYESYES..

Besok ketemu Prince, besok ketemu Prince.. ASYIIKKKKK! Eittsss tunggu dulu kalo misalnya bayangan negatif aku tentang Prince bener gimanaaa? Kalo ternyata dia orangnya jelek gimanaaa?

HADUHHHH NOOOOO...

Aha!

Aku minta tolong ama Ino aja ahhhhh buat pura-pura jadi aku terus nanti aku tinggal ngumpet and tinggal ngeliat doang wujud asli dari Prince-kun! Gomen Prince! Bukan maksudku tak percaya padamu, tak cinta padamu, tapi lebih baik bawa payung sebelum hujan kan(?).. Oke aku minta tolong ama dia...

**KEESOKAN HARINYA...**

Sakura lagi bolak-balik di depan rumahnya dengan matanya yang terus memperhatikan ke arah jam tangannya.

'Cih, dimana si Chicken-baka itu? Dasar asisten payah! Suruh jemput pagi-pagi juga ampe sekarang belom dateng juga,' batinnya.

Tak lama muncullah sesosok cowok berambut emo bergaya pantat ayam yang terlihat berjalan santai. Dan tak lama cowok itu pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Heh! Lama amat Lo Chicken! Kok jalan kaki? Motor lo mana?" ucap Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Hn, sabar dong lo! Salah sendiri minta dijemput dadakan! Tadi dijalan motor gue bannya bocor jadi ditaro deh dibengkel," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Apaaa? Terus kita ke sekolah pake apaan? Kan motor gue dijadiin jaminan hutang si Kakuzu itu!" ucap Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Meneketehe," ucap Sasuke datar.

"HADUUHHH.. Mimpi apa gue punya asisten payah kayak lo!" ucap Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yaudah, pecat gue aja gampang kan?" ujar Sasuke.

"Yey, keenakan di lo dong! Secara perjanjian kita itu 3 bulan penuh! Ini baru juga 24 jam," ucap Sakura kesal.

"Hn, terus sekarang kita ke sekolahan pake apa hah? Lo gak punya motor lain apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gak punya adanya juga sepeda!" ujar Sakura.

"Yaudah pake sepeda aja! Gampang kan!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil lalu ia berjalan ke arah garasi rumahnya dan kembali dengan sebuah sepeda beroda dua berwarna pink lembut serta dengan keranjang besar di depannya juga dengan bel yang imut-imut.

"Hah? Maksud lo ini sepedanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, udah buruan deh lo yang boncengin! Nih bawain tas gue!" ucap Sakura sambil melempar tasnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Idiih, ogah banget apa nanti kata Fansgirl gue!" ucap Sasuke jaim.

"Yey buruan deh daripada kita telat! Ayo CAO!" ucap Sakura sambil duduk di boncengan belakang.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai mengayuh sepeda yang cocoknya buat anak cewek itu apalagi warnanya PINK! Plus dia ngebonceng Sakura juga! Please deh apalah kata Fansgirlnya coba di sekolah?

'GOES-GOES-GOES.'

Sasuke terus menggoes sepeda pink milik Sakura di jalan perkotaan yang ramai. Tiba-tiba saja..

"Berhenti Chicken!" ucap Sakura sambil memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Apaan sih Forehead udah siang tau?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Hm, bentar," gumam Sakura.

Sakura lalu berjalan ke seberang jalan dan membantu seorang nenek tua yang sepertinya hendak menyebrang. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan adegan itu dalam diam.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, kamu sering sekali membantuku," ucap sang nenek setelah disebrangkan oleh Sakura.

"Doitte, Chiyo Baa-sama sudah kewajibanku untuk membantu Baa-sama," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'Gadis yang baik dan manis!' batin Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Sakura.

'Shitt! Apa sih yang gue pikirin! Sadarlah Sasu! Inget gadis itu FOREHEAD!' said inner Sasuke lagi.

"Woy ayo jalan!" ujar Sakura sambil kembali duduk di boncengan belakang.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

SESAMPAINYA DI SEKOLAH...

Seperti biasa terdengar sorak sorai para Fans SasuSaku tapi kali ini ada yang beda! Sasuke berjalan tepat di samping Sakura dengan membawa setumpukan barang mulai dari tas sekolah, buku, dll. Ya maklumlah Sasuke kan sekarang jadi asisten Sakura. Sesampainya di kelas Sasuke langsung meletakkan tumpukan barang Sakura di mejanya.

"INOOO! AKU MAU NGOMONG!" ujar Sakura riang.

"Apaan sih Forehead? Pagi-pagi udah berisik!" ujar Ino .

"Dobe, gue ada perlu," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tumben lo Teme ada apaan sih?" ujar Naruto.

Ino pun mengikuti Sakura sementara Naruto mengikuti Sasuke.

Di bagian Sakura..

"Inoooo! Kamu harus bantuin aku!" pinta Sakura dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Bantuin apaan sih?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Dan Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya..

"Ohh gitu mau aja sih, tapi malem minggu nanti aku ada janji ama Shika-senpai tuh! Biasa mau maming! Hehe," ujar Ino.

"Yahhh bantuin dong Nooo sekaliii aja," ucap Sakura dengan muka melas.

"Haduuhh Saku-chan aku pengen banget bantuin, tapi kamu tau kan setiap aku ngajak hang-out ama Shika senpai selalu aja ditolak, tapi kali ini dia terima jadi sayang kan kalo kesempatan emas ini terlewatkan, sekalii aja tolong ngertiin dong Saku," ucap Ino tak kalah memelas.

"Huh, yaudah deh," ujar Sakura.

Lalu datanglah seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender.

"O-Ohayou, Sa-Sakura-chan, I-Ino-chan," ujar Hinata terbata.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura dan Ino barengan.

"Gimana kalo kamu minta tolong Hinata aja?" tanya Ino.

"Waahh ide bagus tuh! Hinata mau gak kamu bantuin aku buat,-blablablabla." Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah Sa-Sakura-chan aku mau," ucap Hinata.

"Huwaaa! Makasih Hina-chan!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata.

'HAHAHA rencanaku bereesss! Tunggulah Cherry gadungan Prince-kun,' batin Sakura.

Sementara itu bagian Sasuke...

"Hn? Jadi mau bantuin Dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah menceritakan semuanya.

"HAHAHAHA! GUE GAK PERCAYAAA! SEORANG UCHIHA BISA KAYAK GINI! HAHA!" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"Hn? Lo mu bantuin gak sih Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haha, yaudah deh Teme, tapi harus ada imbalannya," ucap Naruto sambil ngangkat-ngangkat kedua alisnya.

"Hn, berapa mangkok yang lo mau?" tanya Sasuke.

"100 MANGKOKKK!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

'Tunggulah Prince palsu akan segera menemuimu nanti malam, Cherry-ku,' said inner Sasuke.

_**TBC**_

* * *

EDITED VERSION.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Mohon apresiasinya melalui review..XD

Best Regards,

AmarilisBlossom.


	5. Chapter 5: Suka Duka Maming

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rivalku, Kekasihku**** © AmarilisBlossom**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku.

**Rated: **T

**Contain(s): Humor/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**Suka Duka Maming**

_**YM MODE ON**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Hai Prince-kun ! :)**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Udah siap buat ketemu aku?**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**Hn.**__**J**__**angan lupa bawa kamera, kertas **__**s**__**ama pulpen..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Hah? Buat apaan?**_

_**Prince_ice: Takutnya nanti kamu mau minta foto bareng atau tanda**__**tangan aku..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Haduhhh kamu ini narsis mulu dehh..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Oh ya jangan lupa pak**__**ai**__** baju warna **__**h**__**it**__**a**__**m!**_

_**Prince_ice: **__**Hn.**__**T**__**api kalo banyak yang pake baju**__** h**__**itam gimana? 'Kan nanti susah juga jadinya..-_-**_

_**Prince_ice: Gimana kal**__**au**__** kita buat semacam kata sandi?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kata sandi?**_

_**Prince_ice: Iya kata sandi..**_

_**Prince_ice: Dengan bersiul!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Bersiul? Gak ngerti!**_

_**Prince_ice: Ya pokoknya kita harus bersiul kalo ketemu sama orang yang pake baju warna **__**h**__**it**__**a**__**m..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Maksudnya?**_

_**Prince_ice: Pokoknya kalo nanti kamu ketemu sama cowok yang pake baju **__**h**__**it**__**a**__**m bersiul aja..**_

_**Prince_ice: Aku juga nanti gitu**__**.**__**Se**__**tiap ketemu sama cewek berbaju **__**h**__**it**__**a**__**m aku akan bersiul..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Ohh..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Jelasin lebih detail dong! Aku masih gak ngerti! :(**_

_**Prince_ice: Dasar lemot -.-**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: HUH Prince-kun jahat sama aku!**_

_**Prince_ice: Jahat? 'Kan tadi kamu sendiri yang ngaku kalo kamu itu lemot..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: :'(**_

_**Prince_ice: Cupcupcup jangan nangis dong Cherry nanti aku beliin balon deh..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Gak mau**__** #ngambek**_

_**Prince_ice: Cherry..:)**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: =.="**_

_**Prince_ice: Ayo dong jangan ngambek! 'Kan bentar lagi kita mau ketemuan..**_

_**Prince_ice: Damaaaiiiii.. :D**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Gak mau minta ma**__**af**__** dulu!**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn, kamu tau gak sih aku paling sulit buat minta maaf ke orang..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: :(**_

_**Prince_ice: Tapi, demi kamu..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: ?**_

_**Prince_ice: Maaf ya!^_^**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Nah baguss! Anak pintar!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Eh, udah mau pulang! Aku off dulu ya..**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn, sampai ketemu nanti malam!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Oke byee...**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn, Bye...**_

_**Cherry_Blossom is now offline**_

_**Prince_ice is now offline**_

YM MODE OFF

'Plop.'

SasuSaku menutup laptop mereka bersamaan.

"Woy Chicken! Sekarang lo bawa semua barang-barang gue! Terus tunggu gue di depan gerbang sekolah! Gue ada urusan bentar!" ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam malas sambil membereskan semua barang miliknya dan milik Sakura.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Sakura sambil berlari mengejar Hinata yang tengah berjalan di halaman sekolah.

"E-Eh, Sa-Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" Hinata berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Malam ini kau jadi membantuku 'kan?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang tampang penuh harapan.

"Te-tentu saja, memangnya ada a-apa?" tanya Hinata terbata.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, malam ini kamu harus pakai baju warna hitam dan juga nanti jika bertemu cowok berbaju hitam kamu harus bersiul! Dan kalau cowok itu menyahut dengan bersiul, berarti dia itu Prince! Mengerti?"

"I-iya aku mengerti kok Sakura-chan."

"Bagus! Oh ya jangan lupa malam ini jam 8 tepat di Café Akatsuki. Tapi jangan ngelakuin apapun sebelum aku datang."

"Hm," gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Sekali lagi makasih banget ya Hinata-chan," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hm."

.

.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Ada apa lagi sih Teme?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Lo jadi kan bantuin gue nanti malem?"

"Iya, jadi kok."

"Gue cuma mau ngasih tau, lo malem ini harus pake baju warna item terus kalau ketemu cewek yang berbaju item lo mesti bersiul! Nah kalo tu cewek bales bersiul berarti itu Cherry! Tapi lo mesti tunggu kedatangan gue dulu baru beraksi."

"Iya-iya siip lahhh! Yang penting bayarannya dulu!" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusapkan ibu jempol dengan telunjuknya di depan muka Sasuke.

"Hn, nih." Sasuke merogoh kantongnya lalu memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Naruto.

"Waaah! Ichiraku Ramen aku dataannggg!" ucap Naruto senang sambil mengambil uang dari tangan Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah urusan bisnisnya dengan Naruto selesai, Sasuke langsung beranjak ke parkiran sepeda dan mengambil sepeda pink mini milik Sakura lalu menggoesnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"KYAAA CUTEE BANGETTT! SASUKE-KUN PAKE SEPEDA WARNA PINK!"

Terdengar suara fans Sasuke yang super duper heboh ketika melihat Sasuke menggoes sepeda pink milik Sakura.

'Cute-cute! Gue kan cool bukannya cute.' Sasuke kembali berbicara dalam inner jaimnya atau sekarang harus diganti dengan nama inner narsisnya.

Sasuke terus menggoes sepeda Sakura hingga sampai ke pintu gerbang. Terlihat Sakura sedang sibuk bolak-balik ala setrikaan dengan jidatnya yang ditekuk.

"Lama amat sih lo! Gue lumutan tau gak nunggu disini!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Lumutan? Gampang tinggal disikat pake karbol doang, beres kan!" ucap Sasuke asal.

"Grrr CHICKEN-BAKA!" umpat Sakura kesal.

"Apaan sih FOREHEAD-BAKA!" balas Sasuke tak kalah garang.

"Forehead-Forehead! Mulai sekarang lo harus manggil gue dengan sebutan 'Nonaku yang cantik' plus dengan nada lembut bin semerdu mungkin," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ogah! GAK SUDI GUE!"

"Gak mau tau! Sekarang lo itu asisten gue jadi lo mesti ikutin semua perintah gue!'

"..." Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

"Cepet sekarang panggil gue dengan sebutan tadi!"

"Iya-iya.. Errr No-No-Nonaku yang-yang.. Arrggh gak bisa gueee!" ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya ketularan virus terbata dari Hinata.

"Bodo! Cepetan!" perintah Sakura lagi.

"No-nona- nonaku yang-yang ca-ca-can-cantik."

"Nah bagus hehe." Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Pueh-pueh." Sasuke berlagak membersihkan lidahnya dengan lengan kemejanya mungkin ia merasa baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat menjijikan.

"Udah! Kalo gak ikhlas ngucapinnya lo gak dapet pahala lhoo." Sakura bergaya menasehati.

"Sekarang cepetan kita CAO!" Sakura pun duduk di boncengan belakang.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam sambil duduk di sadel depan.

"Oh ya ntar mampir ke Supermarket dulu ya! Gue mu belanja bentar!"

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menggumam sambil menggoes sepeda pink milik Sakura.

.

.

Di supermarket..

"Nah, sekarang lo ke bagian sayur ama buah-buahan gue mau ke bagian perlengkapan sehari-hari. Nih daftar sayur ama buah yang mesti dibeli, terus ini uangnya," perintah Sakura sambil menunjuk bagian stand buah-buahan dan sayuran pada Sasuke.

"Hn, gampang," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil daftar belanjaan dan uang dari Sakura.

"Nanti kalo udah kita ketemuan lagi disini ya!"

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah stand buah-buahan dan sayuran yang sangat padat akan ibu-ibu bertubuh gemuk.

"KYAAA ANAK SIAPA INI? GANTENG BANGET!" teriak ibu A yang melihat Sasuke.

"MANA-MANA? OH IYA GANTENG BANGET SIH KAMUUU!" teriak ibu B sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

'Norak banget nih ibu-ibu baru ngeliat kegantengan gue sih,' said inner narsis Sasuke.

"KYAAA—GANTEENG! KAMU ANAK SIAPA SIH?" tanya ibu A.

'Ya anak emak gue laah,' said inner Sasuke lagi.

"KAMU JADI ANAKKU AJA YAA!" teriak ibu B yang bertubuh gemuk sambil menarik tubuh Sasuke.

"GAK BOLEH! DIA ITU ANAKKU!" bantah ibu A yang tak kalah gendut dari ibu B sambil menarik Sasuke.

Jadi sekarang posisi Sasuke berada di antara kedua ibu bertubuh super gendut itu dengan kedua tangannya yang ditarik ke arah berlawanan.

"ANAKKU!"

Sasuke ditarik ke arah kanan.

"ANAKKKU!"

Sasuke ditarik ke arah kiri.

"ANAKKKUUU!" ucap ibu A dan ibu B bersamaan.

Sasuke ditarik ke kanan dan ke kiri sehingga tubuhnya melebar dan hampir sebesar tubuh Chouji.

"STOOPP." Sasuke berteriak kesal.

Kedua ibu gendut itu lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal sambil beranjak meninggalkan kedua ibu gendut itu.

"MU KEMANA ANAKKU?" tanya kedua ibu gendut itu sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat kedua ibu itu langsung berlari cepat. Setelah merasa aman Sasuke langsung berhenti sejenak.

"Hahh hahh hahh." Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak.

"Cih, mana si Forehead-baka itu?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Mata onyxnya mengedar ke segala penjuru dan ia pun berhasil menemukan Sakura. Dapat ia lihat Sakura sekarang sedang kesusahan mengambil kecap yang ada di rak paling atas. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Haloo Nonaku yang cantik," sapa Sasuke dengan nada yang semerdu mungkin tak lupa dengan wajah tampannya yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Hehe makasih." Sakura tertawa kecil sambil agak blushing.

"Ehh jangan GR dulu! Gue manggil lo gitu, soalnya gue ada maunya," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lo tuh kalo ada maksud terselubung gak usah diungkapin kalee," ujar Sakura kesal.

"Mau lo apa hah?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tukeran tempat dong, gue yang belanja keperluan sehari-hari, lo yang belanja sayur ama buah. Oke!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ala Lee.

"Ihh ngapain sih lo minta tuker-tuker segala!" protes Sakura.

"Gak apa-apa sih! Pengen aja! Lagian penjaga kasir di stand buah-buahan ganteng lho!" bujuk Sasuke.

"Hah? Masa? Gantengan mana ama Justin Bieber?" Sakura mulai tertarik.

"Pokoknya gantengan tuh penjaga kasir! Sumpah! Tapi tetep masih gantengan gue lah!" Sasuke kembali bernarsis ria.

"Idiih!"

"Buruan sana pergi!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura.

"Yaudah deh, nih daftar belanjaannya! Belanjanya barang yang belom dicontreng aja ya! Nih keranjang belanjanya!" Sakura menyerahkan daftar belanjaan beserta keranjang belanja yang telah setengah penuh.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam.

Sakura pun beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai asisten Sakura, ia melihat ke arah daftar belanjaan.

'Hahhh kata si Forehead belanjannya barang yang belom dicontreng kita lihatt.' Sasuke membatin sambil melihat daftar belanjaan Sakura.

Kecap √

Saos√

Garam√

Sabun√

Pasta Gigi√

Pembalut

'Whaattt apa tadi barusan barang yang belom dicontreng? Pe-PEMBALUT? HAH?' inner Sasuke berteriak.

Sasuke dengan langkah gontai dan sangat terpaksa berjalan ke arah stand barang khusus wanita.

'Tap, tap, tap.'

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan hingga ia sampai di bagian stand barang khusus wanita. Mata onyxnya mengedar ke penjuru supermarket.

'Fuiih untung aja gak ada orang.' Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat stand khusus wanita yang sangat sepi.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekat ke arah rak barang.

'Aduuh yang mana sih nih belinyaa? Gue gak ngerti? Yang wings, night, atau yang biasa?' Sasuke membatin sambil menimbang tiga bungkus barang khusus wanita itu.

"MAS GANTENG!" ucap suara feminim.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang errr seorang pria yang berlagak ala wanita dengan kartu pengenalnya yang bertuliskan 'Hakku'.

'Hah? Ni orang cowok atau cewek?' Sasuke membatin sambil menatap Hakku.

"UWAAWW BENERAN GANTEENGGGG BOOO!" teriak Hakku histeris dengan nada kemayu.

"Err, yang bagus yang mana ya?" tanya Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin.

"LEBIH BAIK YANG WINGS MAS GANTEENG! BIAR GAK TEMBUS!" teriak Hakku lagi.

"Hn, arigatou."

"NAH, BUAT MAS GANTENG SPESIAL PROMO! GRATTISSS! TAPI ADA SYARATNYAA, MAS GANTENG HARUS JADI PACAR EKE...!" teriak Hakku sambil bersiap untuk memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memasang kuda-kudanya dan bersiap untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Dan Hakku pun menerjang Sasuke saudara-saudara! Dengan satu tonjokkan tepat di wajahnya Hakku pun terpental ke galaksi Andromeda(?).

'Fuiih untung gue sempet belajar Karate!' Sasuke membatin.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan semua aktifitas belanjanya, Sasuke segera menemui Sakura ditempat tadi mereka janjian.

5 MENIT

10 MENIT

15 MENIT

1 JAM!

'Lama amat tuh si Forehead!' Sasuke membatin.

Dan akhirnya setelah satu jam penuh menunggu, Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hehe, gomen telat!"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam menerima nasib malangnya hari ini.

"Ayo balik!"

"Hn."

.

.

Malam Minggu, malam yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Tidak ada lagi buku pelajaran yang harus dibaca, tidak ada lagi setumpuk PR yang harus dikerjakan dan tidak ada lagi sel saraf yang bekerja lebih keras untuk sekedar menghapalkan bahan ulangan. Banyak peruntungan yang bisa didapatkan hanya pada malam Minggu. Mulai dari keluar malam hingga waktu yang tidak dibatasi, bisa bercanda gurau bersama dengan kekasih atau sahabat ataupun seperti kegiatan rutin author yang selalu tidur sore-sore tiap malam minggu*maklum kuper*.

Dan lebih jauh lagi, malam Minggu adalah malam yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh berjuta-juta pasangan sejoli mulai dari yang muda hingga yang tua sekalipun. Malam yang sangat pas untuk sekedar melepas rindu terhadap pasangan atau bercumbu sesaat.

Begitupun dengan kedua sejoli ini. Di pantulan cermin, terlihat penampilan mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak biasa.

Sang gadis mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan dilengkapi pula dengan sebuah rompi berkerah berwarna abu-abu muda yang menjadikan kesan girly serta gradasi warna yang sangat enak dipandang. Dan juga ditambah kesan sporty yang tercipta dari sepasang sepatu kets putih yang terpasang manis di kedua kaki mungil gadis cantik ini. Plus sebuah pita berwarna senada dengan mahkota rambut gadis ini. Hanya riasan tipis nan sederhana yang dipoleskan ke wajah cantik gadis Haruno ini.

Sang pria mengenakan sebuah T-shirt hitam dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah di belakangnya, serta sebuah celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam yang agak melebar. Dan ditambah lagi dengan sebuah jaket berwarna senada dengan T-shirt nya. Meskipun sederhana, namun tetap saja tercipta kesan cool pada pria Uchiha ini. Tak lupa ia mengenakan pelembab rambut (?) agar rambutnya tetap berbentuk seperti err pantat ayam.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Harusnya SasuSaku sudah sampai di Café Akatsuki, namun gara-gara mereka keasyikan berdandan jadi kelupaan waktu deeh.

'GAWAT! GUE TELAT!' said inner SasuSaku bersamaan setelah melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Sakura pun membuka ponsel GleckGerry miliknya dan menelpon Sasuke..

'Assalamualaikummm atuu tuu atuuu! Angkat atuh aya telpon ieu!'

Terdengar suara ringtone ponsel NuXSia Sasuke yang amat nyaring. Sasuke pun mengambil ponselnya dan melirik sekilas ke arah layar ponselnya.

Forehead-Baka Calling )))))))))))))))))))))

"Ngapain lagi si Forehead nelpon." Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menekan salah satu keypad handponenya.

'KLIK.'

Saku: "Moshi-moshi.."

Sasu: "Hn?"

Saku: "Jemput gue dong Chicken!"

Sasu: "Sekarang?"

Saku: "Bukan taun depan! Ya sekarang lah! Cepetan gak pake lama! Gue udah telat nih!"

Sasu: "Gue gak bisa.."

Saku: "Pokoknya gak ada kata gak bisa! Cepet jemput gue sekarang!"

Sasu: "Apa hak lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue?"

Saku: "Heh! Pikun lo kumat ya! Sekarang kan-"

Sasu: "Hn. 'Elo asisten gue!' Pasti itu kan yang mau lo bilang!"

Saku: "Syukur deh kalo nyadar! Cepetan sekarang jemput gue!"

Sasu: "Sorry gue gak bisa ada acara! Gue juga sekarang udah telat!"

Saku: "SOK BANGET! Mu mamingan ama siapa sih lo?"

Sasu: "Bukan urusan lo! Mu gue maming ama emak gue kek, ama nenek gue kek, terserah gue dong! Lo sendiri? Emang ada cowok yang mau maming ama cewek cerewet bin GaJe kayak lo hah?"

Saku: "Alaah males gue dengerin ocehan lo! Buang-buang pulsa gue aja! Pokoknya gak ada alasan! CEPET JEMPUT GUE SEKARANG!"

Sasu: "Lo tuh punya kuping gak sih hah? Udah gue bilang GUE ADA ACARA! Kalo gue jemput lo, gue gak bisa ngelaksanain acara gue!"

Saku: "Yey bodo amat! Itu sih DE-EL !"

Sasu: "GAK MA—"

'TUTTUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.'

"Dasar itu anak gak bisa dibilangin amat sih!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan langsung mengambil kunci motor gede-nya.

Di kediaman Haruno.

Sakura berpamitan kepada ibu dan adik lelakinya yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya."

Ibunya Sakura, Haruno Rin hanya melihat aneh ke arah putrinya yang tidak biasanya pergi pada malam minggu seperti sekarang ini.

"Hah? Tumben malem minggu pergi, biasanya juga ngurung diri di kamar?"

"Hehe, lagi pengen aja nih." Sakura pun tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Uwaaww Nee-chan pasti mau pacaran ya!" ujar adik laki-lakinya, Konohamaru.

'Bletak.' Dan satu jitakan pun sukses mendarat di kepala Konohamaru.

"Kau ini!" umpat Sakura kesal dan terlihat pula rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Haha! Tuh kan pipi Nee merah! Pasti beneran deh Nee mu pacaran kan? Siapa sih pacar Nee? Kenalin ama aku dong!" ujar Konohamaru dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Sudahlah Konohamaru-chan! Kau ini masih kecil! Tidak baik membicarakan hal seperti itu! Lagipula ini urusan Anekimu." Rin berusaha menasehati putra bungsunya.

'Tin-tin-tin.' Suara klakson dari arah luar.

"Nah, itu temanku sudah datang! Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya."

"Hn, hati-hati."

Sakura lalu berjalan ke depan rumahnya dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah melepas helm-nya. Sekilas pandang onyx hitam dan emerald hijau bening bertemu.

'Kok perasaan si Chicken malam ini keren ya?' Sakura membatin.

'Haha si Forehead ini bisa cantik juga rupanya.' Sasuke juga membatin.

'WEITSS APA SIH YANG GUE PIKIRIN BARUSAAAN!' said inner Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hehe, motor lo udah bener?"

"Hn, gitu deh! Buruan naek! Udah jam 8.30 PM nih! Telat gue."

"Iya-iya." Sakura berjalan santai menuju motor Sasuke lalu duduk di bagian belakang.

"Lo mu dianter kemana sih?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Café Akatsuki."

"Lho? Kok sama sih gue juga mau kesitu!"

"Yaudah bagus dong! Jadi lo gak telat-telat amat 'kan begitupun gue! Ayo cepetan jalan!"

"Hn."

Sasuke pun melajukan motor gede-nya dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam. Sepanjang perjalanan SasuSaku hanya diam membisu entah apa yang membuat mereka enggan untuk berbicara satu sama lainnya.

Setelah hampir dua jam perjalanan kini motor gede Sasuke tengah melewati area pemakaman yang sangat sepi bin menyeramkan. Lho kok area pemakaman? Café Akatsuki yang kini sedang dituju oleh SasuSaku memang terletak ditengah-tengah kompleks pemakaman ini. Selain itu menu yang disediakan di Café Akatsuki juga unik-unik lhoo, mulai dari Jus Darah, Cake Kepala, dan yang paling terkenal adalah Sorabi Kuntilanak*ini benar2 ada di Karawang lho*. Konon katanya menurut cerita, dahulu pendiri Café Akatsuki adalah salah satu penjaga makam yang mencari nafkah di bidang lain.

Tapi jangan salah meskipun berada di tengah-tengah kompleks pemakaman dengan menu yang juga seram-seram belum tentu pengunjung café ini berasal dari golongan makhluk halus semua lho(?). Malahan karena keunikan dari café ini banyak kaula muda yang mengunjunginya dikala malam minggu sehingga café ini menjadi salah satu tempat nongkrong terfavorit era ini. Aneh? Banget! Bahkan author pun bingung kenapa bisa menulis keadaan ini. Nah sekarang kembali ke cerita kita!

Di Bagian NaruHina...

Naruto telah sampai duluan di Café Akatsuki. Dengan kaos hitam bercorak orange cerah yang sangat mencolok plus celana jeans hitam. Naruto mengendap-endap di kerumunan gadis-gadis.

'Kata si Teme gue harus bersiul kalo ketemu ama cewek yang berbaju item, dan kalau cewek itu ngebales siulan gue berarti cewek itu Cherry. Tapi gue liat ada sekitar 20 cewek yang pake baju item, gimana cara nemunya!' Naruto membatin.

Naruto berjalan santai di kerumunan gadis-gadis, ia mencari gadis yang berbaju hitam.

'Prikitiw.' Naruto bersiul di dekat seorang gadis berbaju hitam.

"Apaan sih?" sang gadis berbaju hitam berlagak risih.

"Berarti bukan gadis ini! Nah itu ada lagi!" Naruto menggumam.

'Prikitiw.' Naruto kembali bersiul.

'PLAK.' Bukannya siulan balik yang ia dapat, eh malah dapat tamparan panas di pipinya ckckck.

"Haduhh Itteee.' Naruto mengusap pipinya yang terkena tamparan panas.

Naruto kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Dia kembali menemukan gadis yang mengenakan gaun seksi berwarna hitam, terpampang jelas kulit putih gadis itu.

'Waah kayaknya ni cewek cantik deh!' Naruto membatin.

'Prikitiw.' Naruto bersiul untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sang gadis yang merasa diberi siulan langsung berbalik ke arah Naruto. Terlihat dandanan supeerr menor plus muka yang amat sangat tidak cantik, malah bisa dibilang muka pria. Jelasnya gadis yang sekarang tengah digoda Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki setengah perempuan.

"Eh? Siapa? Waaah mas ganteng! Ngegodain eke ya? Waaahh!" sang gadis setengah jadi(?) berucap senang.

"Huwaaa!" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari.

"Woyy tunggu eke mas ganteng!" Gadis jadi-jadian mengejar Naruto.

Setelah melakukan adegan kejar-kejaran alot selama hampir 10 menit mengelilingi café, sang gadis jadi-jadian menghentikan kegiatan berburunya. Naruto masih terus berlari sambil terus melihat ke belakang. Tiba-tiba...

'BRUK.'

Terjadi kecelakaan tragis saudara-saudara! Naruto yang tidak memperhatikan jalan menabrak seseorang. Tepatnya seorang gadis hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk.

"Gomennasai." Naruto membungkukan dirinya.

"Hm." Sang gadis bermata Lavender bergumam sambil berdiri.

Naruto hanya menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan setengah cengo. Bagaimana tidak? Disuguhi pemandangan seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang mengenakan dress hitam selutut yang menjadikan kesan 'Manis'.

'Prikitiw.' Naruto kembali bersiul tapi kali ini secara tidak sadar lhooo.

"Hai Hinata-chan."

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Dan karena saking malunya Hinata sampai lupa bersiul...

Di Bagian SasuSaku...

SasuSaku ternyata sudah sampai di depan Café Akatsuki. Dimana-mana terlihat kaula muda dan hampir tidak bisa dilihat adanya generasi tua ataupun makhluk halus disini. SasuSaku pun memasuki gedung café ini berdampingan.

"Yaampun! Udah jam 10 PM! Lo tadi bawa motornya lelet banget sih!" Sakura protes setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Hah? 200 km/jam lelet lo bilang? Café ini aja yang letaknya di pedalaman jadi lama deh." Sasuke membela dirinya.

"Ah, bodo! Gue jadi telat DUA JAM! Duh Hinata mana ya?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam café.

"Gue juga telat DUA JAM tau! Si Dobe mana sih?" Sasuke ikut-ikutan mengedarkan pandangannya.

Eittss tunggu soal makhluk halus ternyata ADA! Noh salah satu spesiesnya tengah menghampiri SasuSaku.

"Selamat datang di Café Akatsuki." Sang makhluk halus berbicara, matanya berwarna merah semerah darah. Rambut putihnya tergerai seram hingga ke pinggangnya. Baju warna putih bercorak darah palsu tak lupa ia kenakan. Semua aksen itu membuatnya terlihat seperti Kuntilanak bermata merah, dan berambut putih. Dan satu lagi yang paling seram! Di tanda pengenalnya tertulis nama 'Uchiha Itachi'.

"Aniki?" Sasuke hanya melihat heran Anikinya yang berpenampilan aneh.

"Haloo Otouto! Haha kau bisa mengenaliku dengan wujud lain ya haha!" Itachi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisa dibunuh oleh Otousan jika dia tahu kau merendahkan nama Uchiha dengan berpenampilan seperti ini." Sasuke berucap datar.

"Haha, ini kan salah satu trik-ku untuk menambah uang jajan dari Kaasan yang sangat sedikit itu," ucap Itachi membela dirinya.

"Hn, terserah kau! Asal tidak ada yang mengenalimu saja." Sasuke kembali berujar datar.

"Haha! Dan Err, siapakah gadis manis ini?" tanya Itachi yang keheranan melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di samping Sasuke.

"Err, aku Haruno Sakura Kak, salam kenal." Sakura menjulurkan tangannya.

"Owwh pacarmu cantik juga ya Sasu-chan! Oh ya aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak tersayangnya Sasuke." Itachi menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dan menjabatnya cepat.

"Bu-bukan Kak, aku bukan pacarnya Sasuke." Sakura berucap kecil sambil sedikit blushing.

"Aniki, dia ini bukan pacarku." Sasuke kembali berujar datar.

"Haha! Yasudah! Oh ya kalian mau ikut acara uji nyali ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Hah? Uji nyali?" Sakura bertanya heran.

"Iya, uji nyali. Uji nyali adalah salah satu kegiatan rutin dikala malam minggu tiba, jadi beberapa pasang kaula muda akan saling diborgol salah satu tangannya, lalu menyusuri daerah pemakaman ini dalam kurun waktu 1 jam. Barang siapa pasangan yang paling tahan, akan mendapat hadiah makan malam romantiss sepuasnya lho! Dan biasanya para peserta yang ingin mengikuti event ini harus mengenakan pakaian serba hitam seperti kalian." Itachi berujar cukup panjang.

"Waaah beneran makan malam romantis sepuasnya Kak?" Sakura bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Yap, tentu saja! Itu lihat sudah banyak peserta yang mendaftar!" Itachi menunjuk ke arah sekerumunan kaula muda yang berpakaian serba hitam.

"ITACHI!" panggil seorang pria dengan beribu tindikan di wajahnya.

"Iya pimpinan! Sebentar! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Itachi berpamitan pada SasuSaku.

"Hn." Sasuke dan Sakura bergumam bersamaan.

Tak lama setelah Itachi pergi, SasuSaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan orang berbaju hitam. Terlihatlah sepasang kaula muda yang menarik perhatian SasuSaku yang sepertinya baru saja selesai memakai borgol mereka. Seorang cewek bermata lavender berambut indigo dan seorang cowok bermata biru laut serta berambut duren.

"Hinata?"

"Dobe?"

Panggil SasuSaku bersamaan.

Sontak orang yang disebutkan diatas beralih menatap SasuSaku.

"Sa-Sakura-chan."

"Teme?"

Ucap NaruHina bersamaan. Dan NaruHina pun menghampiri SasuSaku..

"Hinata, aku pengen ngomong bentar!" Sakura menarik Hinata ke belakang.

"Dobe, gue mau ngomong." Sasuke menarik Naruto ke depan.

"Aduh!" ucap NaruHina bersamaan.

Kenap aduh? Karena sekarang di salah satu pergelangan tangan NaruHina terkunci sebuah borgol jadi, mereka berdua tidak bisa dipisahkan untuk beberapa selang waktu.

"What? Kalian mau ngapain sih!" Sakura berujar kesal.

"Hehe, kita mau ikutan acara uji nyali dong!" Naruto menimbali sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hah? Terus kesepakatan kita gimana?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Begini Sa-Sakura-chan Na-Naruto-kun ini adalah Prince." Hinata berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura sehingga tidak terdengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hah? Masa?" Sakura sangat tak percaya.

"Be-benar Sa-Sakura-chan tadi waktu aku de- dekat Naruto-kun dia bersiul. Tapi aku ju-juga tidak yakin." Hinata kembali berbisik.

"Ja-jadi." Sakura bergumam kecil dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Ta-tapi i-ini belum pasti Sakura-chan soalnya sedari tadi Naruto-kun belum mengungkapkan per-perkataan apapun mengenai Prince dan Cherry." Hinata lagi-lagi berbisik.

".." Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

'Jadi Prince itu Naruto atau bukan?' Sakura membatin.

"Dobe, kesepakatan kita gimana?" Sasuke bertanya ke Naruto dengan nada yang sepelan mungkin.

"Gak tau ah Teme! Susah tau nyari Cherry-mu itu! Dari tadi gue udah bersiul di dekat semua cewek berbaju hitam, tapi gak ada satupun yang ngebales siulan gue." Naruto berbisik kecil.

"Ah lo gak bisa diandelin sih Dobe!" Sasuke berujar pelan.

"Hehe." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

'Siapa sih lo sebenernya Cherry?' Sasuke membatin.

"PERHATIAN PERHATIAN! KEPADA SEMUA PESERTA UJI NYALI DIHARAPKAN BERKUMPUL DI BAWAH POHON BERINGIN SEKARANG KARENA LIMA MENIT LAGI ACARANYA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!" terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat lantang.

"Nah, Teme, Sakura-chan aku dan Hinata-chan pergi dulu ya!" Naruto berpamitan sambil menggamit tangan Hinata.

"I-iya Sakura-chan, Sa- Sasuke-kun kami pergi dulu." Hinata terbata seperti biasa.

"Hn." Sasuke dan Sakura bergumam bersamaan.

"Ayo! Hinata-chan!" Naruto mengajak Hinata.

"Hm." Hinata bergumam.

NaruHina pun pergi meninggalkan SasuSaku. Lalu terdengarlah suara seseorang yang memanggil SasuSaku.

"WOY! KALIAN CEPET KESINI!" panggil seorang pria yang mukanya penuh tindikan, Pein.

"Kita?" tanya Sakura heran sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Ya iya lah masa ya iya dongss. Cepet kemari." Pein berujar cepat.

SasuSaku pun menghampiri Pein.

"Kalian mau ikutan uji nyali gak?" tanya Pein.

"Hah? Uji nyali? Gak mau ah!" ucap Sakura takut.

"Hn, gak mau." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Ayoolah! Pesertanya baru 12 pasang, sementara ajang uji nyali pesertanya harus terdiri dari 13 pasang." Pein berusaha membujuk SasuSaku.

"Hah? Emang harus apa?" Sakura heran.

"Ya begitulah syarat yang diajukan dari nenek moyang saya sebagai penjaga makam disini. Katanya kalau pesertanya tidak pas 13 pasang akan ada suatu hal buruk bin menyeramkan yang akan menimpa semua pengunjung café ini." Pein menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hn? Mana mungkin!" ucap Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kalian harus ikut! Kalau tidak sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kalian berdua. Nanti akan ada hal buruk yang sangat buruk, blabla BURUK, bla BURUK, bla BURUK." Pein berkata panjang lebar seakan mengancam SasuSaku.

"Ssst,sst Chicken! Ikut ajalah daripada denger ocehan pria BURUK ini. Lagian hadiahnya makan malam gratis sepuasnya lho!" Sakura berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Hah? Gratis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya gratis!" jawab Sakura.

'WAAAHH MAKAN GRATISS! LUMAYAN NIH BISA HEMAT UANG JAJAN!' said inner narsis bin bokek Sasuke.

"Hn, kami ikut." Sasuke berkata mantap.

.

.

Sekarang SasuSaku telah terikat oleh sebuah borgol, jadi mereka akan selalu berdua xixixi..

"Nah, peraturan mainnya semua pasangan harus terkunci dengan sebuah borgol supaya salah satu diantaranya tidak hilang di dalam pemakaman. Dan para peserta juga harus menemukan 3 bendera berwarna merah di sekitar kompleks pemakaman ini dalam waktu 1 jam, peserta yang paling pertama sampai adalah pemenangnya bagaimana? Siap?" jelas Pein panjang lebar.

"SIAAAPP."

"Hn."

"Oke, MULAI!" Pein mengibarkan bendera putih pertanda lomba dimulai.

Dan para peserta pun mulai memasuki area pemakaman yang menyeramkan itu..

Suara burung hantu terdengar jelas dimana-mana. Cahaya remang-remang tercipta dari ribuan lampu-lampu kecil di sepanjang jalan pemakaman. Beribu-ribu batu nisan dengan berbagai macam bentuk, ukiran, dan tulisan terpampang dengan menyeramkan.

'Kuk-kuk-kuk.'

Suara burung hantu kembali menyesap dalam keheningan malam. Bahkan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 PM hampir satu jam lagi dari tengah malam. Terlihat sepasang sejoli yang tengah berjalan santai melewati nisan-nisan itu.

"Heh, Chicken!" panggil Sakura takut.

"Hn?" Sasuke masih berjalan sambil mengarahkan senternya.

"Kira-kira ada hantu gak ya?" Sakura bertanya asal.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam.

"Hn, Hn, Hn mulu dah! Gue gak ngerti tau!"

"Hn."

"Hah." Sakura hanya bergumam pasrah.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok bayangan putih yang melintas sekilas di depan mata emerald Sakura.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura berteriak sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke erat, tak lupa kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di bahu Sasuke.

"Woy! Lepasin! Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan aja lo!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"I-itu." Sakura masih membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Apaan sih! Gak ada apa-apa tau!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Sakura perlahan melepaskan pegangannya lalu menatap ke arah depan.

"Ta-tapi tadi ada kok." Sakura membela dirinya.

"Cuma halusinasi lo aja kalee!" Sasuke berujar datar.

"Ahhh Chicken! Jangan jauh-jauh dari gue ya." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Gimana mau jauh-jauh! Liat dong tangan kita 'kan diborgol!" Sasuke berujar dingin.

"Iya-ya hehe." Sakura tertawa kecil.

Namun ada angin gede darimana sangat tak jelas! Tiba-tiba saja tanpa alasan yang jelas Sakura terpeleset ke belakang hingga membuat tubuh Sasuke menindihnya.

"Arrgh!" Sakura berteriak.

Dan wajah tampan Sasuke terlihat jelas oleh iris mata emeraldnya mungkin hanya beberapa cm jarak yang memisahkan mereka, bahkan sekarang Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menyapu lembut wajahnya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke ia bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya hembusan nafas Sakura yang membelai wajahnya.

'Blush.'

Terlihat coretan merah di kedua pipi Sakura.

'DAGDIGDUGDAGDIGDUG.'

Suara jantung SasuSaku yang kembali berpacu cepat.

'Manis banget sih! Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, bagaikan ciptaan Tuhan terindah. Kok tiba-tiba jantung gue dag-dig-dug gini ya? Weittss! Inget ini FOREHEAD-BAKA Sasu! Musuh bebuyutan lo!' said inner narsis Sasuke.

'Ya ampun Sasuke makin ganteng deh kalo diliat dari posisi kayak gini! Eh tunggu! SAKU-BAKA! Apa sih yang lo pikirin hah? Inget makhluk ganteng di depan lo ini SASUKE SI CHICKEN-BAKA! Haduuhhh kok aku jadi deg-degan gini sih!' said inner Sakura.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura pun langsung menutup matanya. Sedikiiitt lagi Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya.

'DEG.' Terdengarlah suara jantung Sakura.

5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

'DEG.' Suara jantung Sakura yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

2 cm..

1 cm..

Dan Sakura pun merasakan sentuhan lembut padaaaa...

Sasuke pun mengambil sesuatu dari Sakura..

"Ckck, belek lo gede amat ya?" tanya Sasuke datar setelah mengambil sesuatu dari Sakura.

Pada ujung matanya..

Sakura pun langsung membuka matanya dan ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah berusaha bangkit dan diam menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"CHICKEEENNNN!" umpat Sakura kesal sambil bangun dari posisinya.

"Apaan sih lo? Merem-merem gak jelas! Belom lagi bibir lo tuh udah monyong 5 meter kayak Omas tau gak!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Huh!" Sakura hanya bisa mengumpat.

.

.

"Mana sih benderanya?" Sasuke mencari bendera sambil terus berjalan.

"Gak tau! Mana sih!" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya.

Setelah hampir 10 menit mencari akhirnya mata emerald Sakura menangkap siluet bendera berwarna merah yang tertancap di sebuah batu bulat di atas nisan.

"Itu dia! Ayo kesini Chicken!" Sakura menggaet lengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam.

Sasuke mengarahkan senternya ke arah batu bulat itu, bertepatan dengan tangan Sakura yang telah menggapai tangkai bendera itu. Dan ternyata bendera itu bukan menancap pada batu melainkan menancap pada sebuah kepala manusia yang berlumuran darah.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura kembali berteriak dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

Sontak Sasuke langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura karena tangannya yang terborgol tertarik oleh lengan Sakura.

"Cih! Dasar BAKA!"

Sasuke melirik ke arah kepala manusia itu yang ternyata hanya sebuah batok kelapa yang dibungkus kain putih serta digambari mata berwarna merah juga darah palsu yang menjadi aksen pemanisnya.

"Hah! Merepotkan!" Sasuke pun menyadur kata-kata Shikamaru.

Dan mau tak mau Sasuke harus membopong Sakura hingga ke Café Akatsuki.

'Haaah si BAKA ini berat banget sih! Cih dasar OON masa takut ama batok kelapa sih! Hah mana Café Akatsuki masih jauh lagi. Tapi tunggu! Wajah si Forehead ini manis juga kalo diliat dari deket!' Sasuke membatin sambil menggendong Sakura.

Sesampainnya di Café Akatsuki...

"Woy! Otouto kenapa tuh?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Gak tau pingsan kali! Oh ya minta kunci borgolnya dong!" Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di sebuah kursi panjang.

"Nih." Itachi pun menyerahkan kunci borgolnya.

"Hn, arigatou." Sasuke membuka borgol antara dirinya dan Sakura.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya.

"HUWAAA!" Sakura berteriak histeris hingga membuat Rin, ibunya menghampiri Sakura.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak sih?" tanya Rin.

"Lho? Kok aku ada disini sih?" Sakura bertanya seolah orang yang amnesia.

"Tadi malam itu, kamu pingsan sayang! Untungnya ada teman cowokmu yang rela mengantarmu kesini hingga menggendongmu sampai ke kamarmu."

"Hah? Siapa?" Sakura bertanya heran.

"Kalau gak salah namanya Sasuke."

"Hah? Sasuke?" Dan Sakura pun hanya bisa terkejut mendengarnya.

.

.

DI SEKOLAH...

"Hai Sasuke!" Sakura menyapa Sasuke amat manis.

"Tumben gak manggil Chicken?" Sasuke bertanya heran.

"Hehe lagi pengen aja! Oh iya makasih ya kemaren udah nolongin aku!" Sakura berucap sambil sedikit blushing.

"Hn, sama-sama! Eh lo kayaknya harus diet deh soalnya badan lo berat banget!" Sasuke berujar datar.

"APAA KATA LO HAH! DASAR CHICKEN BAKAAAA!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

Dan pertengkaran pun kembali terjadi diantara SasuSaku...

Satu seperempat jam sudah bel masuk berbunyi. Namun seperti biasa, sekolah elit seperti Konoha International High School jarang sekali guru yang masuk, mungkin karena para guru berpikir muridnya sudah pada pintar jadi mereka malas untuk mengajar.

Suasana kelas masih sepi. Sepi? Sepi bukan dalam pengertian para siswa yang ada di dalam kelas itu diam membisu melainkan sepi dari kata 'BELAJAR'. Ada siswa yang sibuk menatap layar ponselnya sambil cengengesan gak jelas, ada yang sibuk gonjrang-gonjreng gitar, ada juga para siswi yang bergossip ria di belakang kelas.

Namun, rata-rata siswa membuka laptopnya masing-masing dan jika ditilik lebih jauh akan dapat terlihat beberapa siswa sibuk memainkan games zombie bermuka konyol yang ditembaki oleh beberapa tanaman yang berbentuk aneh, ada juga beberapa siswa yang memanfaatkan fasilitas WiFi gratis. Seperti dua orang siswa yang duduk bersebelahan ini, kini mereka berdua tengah duduk terpaku menatap layar laptopnya.

**YM MODE ON**

_**Cherry_Blossom: Halo Prince-kun..**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn.**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Eh, malem minggu kemaren kamu dateng gak?**_

_**Prince_ice: Dateng..**_

_**Prince_ice: Kamu dateng?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Dateng..**_

_**Prince_ice: Tapi kok kita gak ketemu ya?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Hah gak tau emang susah kalo ketemuan di tempat rame kaya gitu.. :(**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Terus gimana dong? Kita ketemuan lagi yuk!**_

_**Prince_ice: Boleh kapan?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Gak tau..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Tapi kalo bisa di tempat yang gak terlalu rame biar gampang ketemunya..**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn..-_-**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Eh, bentar lagi moving class! Aku off dulu ya!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Nanti kita omongin lagi deh soal pertemuan kita berikutnya..**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn, nanti malem kamu OL aja ya..**_

_**Prince_ice: Moving class? Kok sama sih aku juga bentar lagi mau moving!**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Oke siipp ntar malem aku OL deh..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Hehe kita perasaan samaan mulu ya?**_

_**Prince_ice: Iya ya aneh banget..-_-**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Kok aneh sih? Bagus dong! Berarti kan kita punya semacam 'kimia'**_

_**Prince_ice: Kimia?**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Iya chemistry= ke-mis-tri..**_

_**Prince_ice: Ooooh..**_

_**Prince_ice: Bilang kek dari tadi..-.-**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Udah dulu ya chat-nya! Tuh anak-anak kelas udah pada moving!**_

_**Prince_ice: Hn, Bye..**_

_**Cherry_Blossom: Bye..**_

_**Cherry_Bloosom is now offline**_

_**Prince_ice is now offline**_

**YM MODE OFF**

SasuSaku menghentikan per-chatan mereka. Lalu Sakura langsung berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Heh! Chicken bawain tas, buku, ama laptop gue ya ke kelas berikutnya!" Sakura memerintah Sasuke dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Baiklah NONA JIDAT LEBAR!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Apa kata lo hah?" tanya Sakura geram sambil berhenti berjalan dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Gue bilang NONA JIDAT LEBAR!" balas Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

"Eittt lo lupa ya? Mulai sekarang lo harus manggil gue dengan sebutan Nonaku yang cantik," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hoekkk." Dan Sasuke pun berlagak seolah muntah di tempat.

"Udah gak usah protes! Cepetan bawa semua barang gue!" perintah Sakura sambil kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mendengus kesal dan memulai penderitaanya sebagai asisten jidat lebar kita.

Sasuke's POV

Sumpaaahhh ni cewek nyebelinnnn bangettt! Sok banget nyuruh-nyuruh gue! Sabar Sasu, sabar! Cuma tiga bulan doang. Tapi ini aja baru beberapa hari! Gimana tiga bulan coba?

Akhirnya dengan perasaan tak ikhlas gue mengangkut semua barang-barang cewek rese ini. Gue ambil tas-nya yang beratnya berton-ton itu tak lupa laptopnya yang berwarna pink itu. Cih belom dimatiin lagi laptopnya!

Eh tunggu! Apaan nih? YM?

Hah! Cherry_Blossom?

Apa mungkin Sakura itu...

**TBC**

* * *

Little bit edited.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Mohon apresiasinya melalui review..XD

Best Regards,

AmarilisBlossom.


End file.
